


A road to the present （回到现在)

by holicZ



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 50,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holicZ/pseuds/holicZ
Summary: 过往的记忆，告诉我们从何而来。此刻的心灵，告诉我们将往何去。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文存档。  
> 写于美队2之后。

1

纪念墙上的照片里，和他长得一模一样的男人正注视着面前的人潮。

那是一张年轻的脸庞，眉头微微皱起，像是在抗拒什么无形的东西，眼睛却很明亮。

展板上写着生平简介，“JamesBuchanan Barnes，生于1917年……”。

透明的玻璃也同时映照出人群中的自己，宽大的毫不引人注意的外套，低垂的帽沿遮住所有会引起人注意的眼神。

他去了放映厅，黑白胶片中，那个照片里的“James”，和那个自己想要杀死，却又曾经救过的男人，他们并肩站在一起。

无声的胶片没有记录下声音，但他们的笑容看上去真诚又耀眼。

低沉而磁性的画外音，“他们从小就是最好的朋友，在第二次世界大战期间，又成为最好的伙伴………………”

[i]在周围混杂着炮火炸裂、钢筋撞击和直升飞机飞过的巨大噪声中，那个人的声音。

“你从小就认识我。“

他没有看完，悄悄地站起身，向后门走去。他的脚步轻而稳，没有人发现他，除了一个坐在最后一排的小男孩。

那个幼小的身影抬起头，一脸无辜的好奇。T恤上歪歪扭扭地画着红蓝色的盾牌，他不自觉地停下脚步，凝视着那个小小的圆形图案。

还没来得及移开眼神，男孩似乎已经被他的样子吓到，瑟缩了一下，迅速偏过头去，躲进了旁边母亲的怀抱里。

视野里的盾牌不见了。

恐惧，这是他的标签。他惯于在别人的眼神里看到它，也惯于踩着它们往前走，就像踩着所有阴谋和希望，鲜血和尸骨。

但不知为何，那穿着盾牌的孩子眼里的恐惧，却让他觉得更加烦躁。

“你的名字是，James Buchanan Barnes。”

不，并不是，至少现在不是。

他想。因为这一切，照片、生平简介、无声电影、也许都是事实，却没有一件让他觉得真实。

就像一个久远的故事，似乎能串联起某些陈旧的片段，但当他闭起眼睛想要从自己的心中找寻他们存在过的证明，却依然只能看到那无尽的、被冰雪覆盖的荒原。

他以为自己能够在这里找到答案，但他只是看到一个和自己一模一样的人，站在彼端，拥有完整的身体，完整的灵魂，然后在某一个对方和自己都不知道的瞬间，从高空落下，坠入冰冷空白的迷雾。

Barnes的去处。冬日战士的来处。

而现在唯一存在的，似乎就是那一点点零散不堪的碎片，它们在金发男人喊出那个名字时，突然在黑暗的脑海深处闪现，尖锐地刺破笼罩在他记忆之上的冰川，露出里面涌动的河流。

等了好多天，他终于得承认，已经没有任务可以完成了，已经没有人会来“修补”和“清洗”他了。

这事实让他茫然，却也莫名让他产生一种无可名状的渴望，好像有一种东西，一直蛰伏在他身体里，只等待着这一刻。而唯一可以依靠的线索，似乎就是那些连片段都算不上的认知。

微弱但却顽固，藏在某个地方，躲避了七十年的阳光。

他一向擅长追踪那些被隐藏起来的东西。

这也许是新的任务，第一次，他自己给自己的任务。

——————

这是Steve在最近一个月第二次坐上从华盛顿前往新泽西州的车，只不过不同于密切关心他私人感情生活的Natasha，Sam更加热衷于谈论所有Steve听过没听过的流行文化元素。Ray Charles 、The Clash、《猜猜谁来吃晚餐》、《出租车司机》，Sam似乎把不能再在VA那里用到的口才都拿来对付起他这位老古董朋友了，Steve自己也不知道这些层出不穷的“小建议”和Natasha总是带着打趣的相亲邀约比起来，哪一样比较好。

当他的笔记本上已经记下满满两页新的“待补事项”后，两个人终于顺利进入一阵默契的安静，除了收音机里在播的乡村音乐，没有人说话。

高速公路旁的广告牌从窗边飞速掠过，衬着远处晦暗低沉的天空。

Steve望向窗外，“以前我们也有这样的阴天。”

“污染是老毛病，”Sam拖长了声调，“要变现代，总得付出点代价。”

Steve低下头，勾起嘴角，但那并不能算是一个笑容。

“是的……不过，有时候我会希望，代价越小越好。”

Sam没有回答，收音机里男声温柔地在唱，countryroad， take me home。

“Cap，”许久后，Sam终于低声说，“我们也许可以把他带回来，但未必能够带回他的记忆。”

没有听到对方的回答，这让Sam有些不安地转头看了一眼，Steve的侧脸映在玻璃上，以往总是清晰的线条因而也显得有些恍惚，那模糊的影子突然开口。

“……是他从水里救了我。”

在水中抓住他的铁臂，冰冷而坚决，不容拒绝。

他的另外一只手，绵软地搭在一边，紧密地靠着自己的身体，被水流包裹着，感觉不到体温。

“……然后他就走了。”

在意识的边缘感受到的，落在自己身上的眼神，离去的脚步声，直觉告诉他那不是一厢情愿的梦境。

“这是个好兆头，不是吗？”Steve笑了一下，这一次是短促然而真切的笑容。“他没有在那时选择完成他的任务。”

Sam看了他一眼，“对一个九十多年的老朋友来说，你的要求可真高。”

他们一起笑了，不知是否被气氛感染，眼前昏沉的云层似乎也透出一些先前被遮蔽住的阳光，照亮了手闸旁的置物箱里，一块银色的军人铭牌。

“嘿，Cap。“Sam瞥了瞥那个角落，语气正经地像要在VA开始新的一轮谈心会。

“什么？”

“其实，在那之后，我想过，如果Riley有机会重新开始，如果我……还能见到他，我愿意付出什么代价。”

他轻轻叹了口气，“答案是，所有，所有我可以做的，能做的。”

Steve仔细看着眼前总是冷静乐观的人，他此时不再是猎鹰，而更像是那个最初在VA里说着“我很难找到理由留下”的退役战士。

但对方自己用耸肩缓解了空气里的惆怅，“光说这句话我就觉得自己够蠢的，但是………不管结果如何，队长，抓住现在。”

Steve拍了拍Sam的肩，他没有回答，只是让自己手心传递足够多的温度。

收音机里的歌声依旧悠扬。

Countryroad，take me home，to the place I belong.

“我会的。顺带一说，我看过那部电影，‘Anderson’。”*

*Sam说的是"Captain，seize the day”，所以用的是死亡诗社的双关，队长用Anderson回他表示他get到了


	2. Chapter 2

2

走进新泽西一幢不起眼的商务大楼时，他并没有抱太大的希望。

他已经去了三个九头蛇的秘密基地，尽管毫无具体的记忆，但他就是知道它们在哪，就好像他自然地知道如何在发现目的地已被查封后，不被任何人注意就悄悄撤出。

身体似乎已经被训练出了一种掩饰踪迹的本能，似乎最适合他的地方，从来都是无名的黑暗，直到黑暗本身被暴露在阳光下，成为坍塌在水中的残骸。

唯独这一次，他并未见到预期中的封条，也不见西装革履四处徘徊，全身上下都写着“特工”的黑衣人，在大楼的第十六层，下班后的办公大厅悄无人声，一切正常。

他无声地潜入，站在一扇挂着“技术维护，无关人士免入”标牌的侧门前，门上电子锁的扫描眼自动启动，绿色的光芒快速照亮他毫无表情的面孔，咔哒一声，门开了。

屏幕上写着“Asset“，资产，没有名字。

说到底，他只是一把天赋异禀的枪，冬日战士不过是型号，没有枪真的需要名字，因为没有枪可以被允许有自由的意志。

此刻这柄枪终于掉头转向了拥有他的主人，他的眼睛瞪视着眼前缓缓被打开的门，一种熟悉的冲动慢慢在身体里复苏。撕毁、破坏、杀戮。

他想他一定常常带着这样的冲动，去完成他们口中的正义。虽然他已经记不得自己为什么会一次次被封冻起来，也许是为了延长武器的使用年限，也许不过是为了保持他的神秘性，也许他们就是那么无聊。

不管如何，他只记得每一次的最后，似乎都是一样的结局：寒冷从指尖扩散开来，意识和身体都慢慢沉入永寂的黑夜。

直到下一次，新的任务出现，他的黎明，是鲜血如云般浸透荒原。

门后此刻也是一片黑暗，但随着门完全开启，声控灯适时地一盏盏点亮，惨白的节能灯管一瞬间照亮宽敞的空间。

他静静地走过一排排房间，档案室、实验室…………空无一人，但一切都原封不动，看上去陌生又熟悉。

走过一堵特别厚重的墙壁，几步之后突然停下，静立片刻，转回身，把耳朵靠在上面。当确认了自己的猜测后，他用手仔细地摸索着，直到手指碰到一个细微的凸起。

冰冷的机械手臂按了下去，一阵隆隆的声响从墙里传了出来，一道暗门慢慢出现在面前。

暗门后是一间光线昏暗的控制室，他走进去的刹那，就听到一声枪声响起，子弹擦着他的头发飞过，然后是一声惊喘和尖叫。

“……是你！你为什么会在这里！”

转过头，一个穿着白袍带着眼镜的人正拿着手枪对着自己，似乎太过惊讶于他的到来，一时竟动弹不得。

随后的一切都发生得太快，快到所有逻辑性的思考都无从作梗，当眼角瞥到手枪的那一刻，体内那根蓄势待发的本能之弦终于奏出震耳欲聋的音符。

下一秒，他的手臂已经紧紧捏住对方的脖子，掌中人体的骨头依然还是那么脆弱，发出熟悉的咔咔的响声，那人手中的枪直到落到了地上，发出无力的响声。

“你………………你………………想要什么………………”面前的人脸色涨红，艰难地从喉咙里发出破碎的单词。

当眼睛里的血色慢慢消退一些，他眯起眼睛，仔细地在光线和阴影中打量着手中的人，记忆深处传来电路发出的滋滋声，某时某刻某个手术台旁模糊不清的脸庞，和现在手掌中扭曲的五官慢慢重合。

“答案，”他不自觉地握紧手，对方的脸孔从通红渐渐转为深紫，喉间发出如牲畜即将被屠宰时的剧烈喘息， 和他的声音形成鲜明的对比，“一个答案。”

失去语言能力的猎物挣扎着缓缓抬起手，指着右面，他侧过头去，看到了一台亮着的电脑。

愤怒的浪潮被一点点压制下来，他放开手，白袍的人落到地上，趴伏着猛烈地咳嗽着，但还没有等到肺部重新获得足够多的空气，领子便被人轻松地拎起，整个人被甩到了电脑前。

他没有说一句话，但是对方显然明白他的意图是什么。颤抖的手指在电脑上操作者，一些文件开始陆续出现在屏幕上。

“………………好了…………就是这些。”当白袍人说完这句话后他多灾多难的脖子再次被一柄尖锐而锋利的小刀抵住了，那只机械手臂伸到了他的面前，缓慢地握成了拳头。

白袍人知道这只手臂可以有多大的力量，该死的，自己曾经亲自调试过它的力度，拨弄过它的芯片。

“真的…………电子版就只有这些，你的很多档案，都是电脑发明以前保存下来的纸质版。“

对面的人纹丝不动，白袍人只能咽了咽口水，“我帮你找。”

于是半个小时后，脚边躺着一个昏厥不醒的前九头蛇技术员，他的手里拿着一叠散发着陈旧霉味、封面上用俄文写着“机密“的文件，坐在控制室的电脑前。

在昏暗的灯光下，他看着自己所不知道的人生，在眼前慢慢浮现。

——————————

“你真的确定他会来这吗？”

Sam把车停在树荫下，视线落到了对面的建筑物上。

Steve点了点手中折好的地图。“情报来源是Hill，这是九头蛇东部最后一个未被查封的据点，CIA已经在来的路上，我们不过先他们一步。”

说着他已经戴上棒球帽，拎起后座的大包，下车往大楼走去，高大的身影很快融进新泽西州午后的阳光中。

Sam最后检查了下绑在腰间的枪，披上外套，也跟了上去。等到再次看见Steve时，他已经站在大楼的低端，正抬头看着底楼墙上列出的一系列公司名牌，“更重要的是，这是一间专门租赁给各种技术公司的大楼。”他对靠过来的Sam说，一边仔细地寻找，直到终于发现Hill给他的名字。

“莱克斯顿新技术公司，十六楼。”

他们一起闪身走进工作人员专用的电梯，Steve按了十七楼，看着门缓缓关上。

“我其实还是比较喜欢按钮式的，”他看了看四周深色的木纹装饰，像是想起什么，笑了一下，“最好还是木制的。”

Sam没有听懂，他的思绪还在上一个话题，“技术公司，九头蛇的档案库？还是实验室？”

“我想两者都是，”Steve紧了紧手里的包，里面放着那曾经庇护过自己最重要的朋友，也曾经被同一个人扔向自己的盾牌，“所以如果他想要找回他的身份，那这就是他必须来的地方。”

“我一直想问…………为什么你这么确定？他也很有可能……我不知道，也许就低调地过一阵子？”

Steve没有马上说话，他看着电梯上的数字一点点地变化。

Sam突然意识到，之前车上那片刻的沉默又一次出现了，直到过了一阵，当电梯终于靠近十七楼，Steve的声音才清晰地传来，“我想我就是知道。”

站在自己眼前的，是一个九十多岁的文化符号，他行礼举手的动作，他坚毅的面容和神情，曾经被复刻描画在无数海报上。

但此刻那张熟悉的脸上，却有着陌生的表情。和平时那个阳光、正义，浑身充满让人安心的能量的美国队长不尽相同。

但Sam的确曾经不止一次看到过它。

那天他被人扣住，前景堪忧，但他只是坐在车上，微微愣神，他说，“即使在我什么都没有的时候，我还有Bucky。”

那天他孤身一人，站在那里，看着远方，明明听到自己的脚步，却没有回头看，他说，“他会想起来的。”

Sam觉得，那些时候他的眼神，就像是在凝望着某个自己、Natasha、或者神盾局，都永远无法达到的远方。

千里之遥，或者，数十年光阴之外。

此时电梯门开了。

他们无声无息地走出来，从消防通道慢慢往十六层潜行下去，直到面前出现空无一人，像坟场一般死寂的大厅。

分头谨慎地转了一圈，Sam转回来，靠近Steve，悄声说，“一定听到风声，早撤离了。”

“不，”Steve敲了敲他面前的一道门，“看这里。”

眼前是一道不起眼的门，门上贴着“技术维护，无关人士免入”的标志，有一些歪斜。唯一触目惊心的是电子锁，锁面被猛烈地整个破坏了，不，与其说破坏，不如说是完全摧毁。

“看起来像是被金属撞击…………”Sam仔细端详。

“是他。”Steve轻触了一下那个仿佛可以看出拳头的凹坑，径直推门走了进去。

五分钟后，他们蹲在一个被五花大绑的人面前，穿着白色大褂的人看上去像是实验人员，眼镜还歪斜地挂在脸上，意识尚未清醒。

“没有死，只是昏过去了。大概是被留下来看守的，让他在万一CIA突入的时候迅速销毁掉重要的数据。”

“对，但是他们没想到来的人是Bucky，“Steve站起身，看着周遭，“他刚走，这个人身上的绳子还没有很深的勒痕。”

角落里一台电脑亮着，Steve走近前去，黑色的页面上密密麻麻的是一段段的文字和图片。

Sam也靠过来，Steve没有看他，依然盯着眼前的屏幕，“我想我知道他要去哪儿了。”

光标停伫的地方，是一张黑白照。

照片上的中年男人看上去阴沉而严肃，像是被尘封在历史上的一个幽灵，从偶然被翻动的书页间直直地注视着来人。


	3. Chapter 3

3

朝阳洒在海面上，金色的温暖的光。

他从船舱里出来，走上甲板。不少船员已经开始新一天的工作，船老大瓦列里从背后走过来，一双大手拍了拍他厚实的肩膀，用俄语说。

“小子，你应该去剪个头发。”

他眨眨眼，身体因为别人的触碰而反射性地紧绷，但又悄悄地缓和下来，他已经开始习惯自己被当成这个船上最年轻的新船员。

这是一艘来往于俄罗斯和美国之间的，再普通不过的渔船，他在新泽西州某个港口的小酒馆里，听到瓦列里正用俄语抱怨这趟船的人手不够，于是在对方要迈出酒馆时，他喝掉了杯子里的苏打水，站起身跟了出去。

之后的一切都顺其自然，他很快就成为了安娜号新招募的成员，工作起来负责又卖命，左臂强壮有力，可以轻而易举地拉起最重的网，尽管不爱说话，而且总是用手套和长衫紧紧地包着手，仿佛上面有什么不能见人的疤痕，但这些都不碍事。在海上，能干活的男人就有他的一席之地。

唯一让人不满的是，这个叫James的年轻人，居然坚持不喝酒。

当他们靠岸补给，顺便一窝蜂地涌去酒馆喝酒时， 他常常只是坐在一边，要一份苏打水，当别人问他为何不来杯朗姆酒或伏特加时，他只是摇摇头，依然用最简单的音节回答。

“对身体不好。”

“看不出来你还是个养生专家，小家伙。”他们会发出哄笑声，继而吵嚷着转移到新的话题上。

没有人真正明白他话中的意思，“对身体不好”是个客观而冷静的表达，就好像在评估某次行动对任务的好坏，某种擦枪的方式对枪管的影响，和个人的意志或关怀无关。

这是那些穿着白大褂的人时常在他的耳边对他说的，他被告知要遵从他们对自己的管束，因为他，不，他的身体和技术，对他的时代，对他的国家，都是“珍贵的”。

他可以慢慢适应自己被当成年轻的新船员，但有些经年累月的习惯，似乎已经变得根深蒂固。

这一次，船上的老家伙Stan摇摇晃晃地走了过来，只不过他的摇晃更多是因为岁月的物理累积，而非酒精的化学作用。老人坐到他的身边，拍拍他的肩，“别理他们，我知道我们可以相处得很好的。”

Stan是个经验丰富的老船员，没人知道他是哪国人，就好像没人知道他在多少船上待过多少年，现在这个经历丰富的老头嚼着烟叶，拿出一副牌晃了晃，“玩两把？”

他不太确定自己知道怎么玩，但他没有拒绝。玩牌这个行为，从来没有被列在禁止的名册上，没有成为自我约束的一部分。

当他正要接过对方递过来的牌时，Stan又缩回了手，“先等等，赌注是什么？”

他只是抬头看着对方，赌注，这又是一件他记忆中鲜少存在的事情，虽然不知为何他并不觉得陌生。

“我没有什么可以给你。”他说。

“我赢了你请我酒，你赢了我请你，怎样？”Stan笑着眨了下眼睛。

在内心深处似乎有个地方觉得这交易有点不妥，但他看着这个可能是在场的人里和他年龄最相近的人，点了点头，“好。”

最后的结果，是他的面前放了很多空杯子，Stan已经醉倒在了地上。

在一开始还不熟悉玩法的时候，他输了一些，然后慢慢地有一些久远的本能似乎回到了他的指尖，他开始会在合适的时机丢牌，会知道对方细微的表情所代表的意义。仿佛他曾经天生是这项游戏的个中高手。

而当第一口伏特加灌进他的喉咙时，那种微微辛辣的刺激和从胸口升腾出的热流，让他恍惚觉得身体里那个总是十分寒冷的地方也稍稍地温暖起来。

这感觉很好，他想，做一些没有意义、甚至有害的事情，打破长期束缚着自己的某种习惯，只为了让自己觉得放松。

无关任务，没有目标，时间似乎也可以很快就过去。

当大脑的某个地方开始变得昏沉的时候，他突然想起自己的确有过这样的夜晚，在很久很久以前，热闹的人群，空气中的酒精，昏黄的灯光、纸牌游戏，人们大笑、吵嚷和酒杯碰杯时的声音。

当意识逐渐脱离现实，滑入虚空时，他发现在那一头等待自己的，第一次不再是死寂的黑暗，或者层层叠叠的血影。

而是，一个普通的，简单的，梦。

“你喜欢那个姑娘吗？”

Bucky轻轻戳了一下Steve，Barnes家的万人迷刚喝了不少威士忌，脸色有些发红，唇角荡起的笑容比平时更灿烂。

Steve从涂鸦中抬起头来，显得有些局促。他在画一个卷发的女孩，对方此刻正坐在吧台那头和朋友聊着天。

“哦，这……这只是练习。”他轻轻说，抬头看向Bucky，“你呢？今晚有约吗？”他指指角落里Bucky之前共舞过的那个娇小的金发女孩，她正盯着这边，看到Steve看过来，连忙笑着招招手。

Bucky没有回答，只是这样笑着定定看他，突然抓住他的手，就往吧台那头走去。他的手那么宽厚有力，Steve瘦弱的手臂怎么挣都挣不开。

“嗨，各位女士，今晚过得怎样？”Bucky单刀直入地说了开场白，举起手中的酒杯，“不如我和这边这位伟大的画家Steve Rogers，请你们在这周末的晚上再喝一杯？”

那两个姑娘互相对看了一眼，咯咯地笑了起来，一起看向他们身后的某个方向。就在他们觉得有哪里不太对的时候，Bucky和Steve的肩膀都被拍了一下，回头看去，两个健壮的水手抱着手臂冲他们咧嘴一笑，臂上的肌肉在昏黄的灯光下闪着微光。

“嘿伙计们，找我们的女伴有事吗？”

十五分钟后，Bucky和Steve互相搀扶着走出这家布鲁克林的小酒馆。他们的脸上都带了青紫，衣衫凌乱，脚步还有些踉跄。

走到布莱克书店的时候他们终于一起在门口的台阶上坐下了，两个人都微微喘着气。

“你这个傻瓜，还是那么坚持要打每一场仗，就算是场愚蠢的酒吧斗殴。”

虽然这样说着，Bucky看上去却一点都不懊恼，他笑得甚至比刚才更开心了，脸上的擦伤红红的让人不知道是不是酒精的魔法。

“对不起，Bucky，你本来有约会的吧？”

Steve擦了擦脏乎乎的脸，他转身看着Bucky，他也不知道对方为什么没了约会又被打了一顿之后还能那么愉快地像是获得了世界第一漂亮的姑娘的心。

“哦别介意这个。”Bucky伸手过来，使劲揉着Steve本来就已经有些乱的头发，然后长臂一揽，把他瘦小的身躯勾进臂弯里。

好兄弟间勾肩搭背的寻常姿势，只是因为两人的身材差距显得几乎有点像是拥抱。

“和她在一起不会比和你一起打架更好的。”他笑起来，眼神闪亮地看着自己最好的朋友，像是所有的星星都掉进了他的眼睛里，“她…………怎么比得上你。”

“什么？”Steve愣了愣，对方却快速地把他拉了起来，手中的热度温暖又坚定，和刚才一样不容拒绝。

“来，回我家，帮你上点药，哦对了，得从后门溜进去，要不然我妈又得唠叨上一个世纪。”

他们的身影逐渐消失在布鲁克林夜晚的街道上，街灯一盏盏灭去，直到一切都重新滑进黑暗。

他醒了过来，在半梦半醒之间，他叫了一声，Steve。

没人应答他，船舱里传来其他船员如雷般的鼾声，有什么在拍打着舷窗，也许是一场大雨。

他睁着眼，注视着黑暗中头顶上的木纹，酒精的作用在慢慢退去，他突然觉得自己全身都像是被水手殴打过一样疼痛。

动了动手臂，左手发出钢铁冰冷的咔嚓声，打碎所有梦里残留的，关于温度的错觉。

他已经想不起刚才喊出了谁的名字。

——————

Steve坐在飞机的座位上，旁边的Sam已经闭上了眼睛，Ipod插在耳朵里，打赌那里面肯定还是在放那张像是永远放不完的疤面煞星原声带。

他从随身的包里翻出Natasha给他的资料夹，这不知道是第几遍了，但不论多少次，第一页上冬日战士被冷冻的照片都可以让他的呼吸在一瞬间变得局促。

所幸，放在他下面的那张更小一些的照片上，是Bucky，老旧的照片里和他从小一起长大的朋友带着他熟悉的柔和笑容看着他，对他说，“嘿，混球，发生什么事了，干嘛皱着眉？”

Steve笑了笑，他在心里说，没事，老朋友，我只是有点着急了。

Natasha给她的这一份，没什么厚度，并不是一份很详尽的报告，在第三页上，有个人的名字被做了标记，Роман Кузнецов，Roman Kuznetsov，前苏联KGB第十六局的执行长官，报告中说他是冬日战士在前苏联活动时期的“关键人物”，但只有这一行文字，别无其他。

从莱克斯顿的数据库里找到的档案中，关于冬日战士的部分也并不完整，大部分只涉及近十年他所执行的任务和过程，在那之前的信息只是简略地被概括在“资产背景”那一栏，据那位技术员所说，Bucky把所有纸质的报告都带走了。

不过在“资产背景”中，就有那个阴郁的中年男人的照片，下面的名字标着的正是Роман Кузнецов，旁边写着一行小字，“冬日战士的制造者，训导师”。

这一次连Steve也不能确定自己是否在正确的轨道上，跨越小半个地球去找一个也许并没有去那儿的人，是个代价不小的赌注，但是，管他呢，就算他搞错了，也不过只是可能要花更多时间而已，到最后，Steve想，只要自己足够努力，总是会找到的。

就好像Bucky正在努力地找他自己的记忆那样。

想到这点，Steve又不自觉地翻回到那张小小的照片。他悄悄地嘀咕，七十年了，其实你也还是那么笨，不会从战斗中躲开，不是吗？

照片中的Bucky像是明白他在想什么，微微翘起嘴角，回答他，“还得要怪某个布鲁克林的傻小子，都是他把傻气传染给我了。”

Steve摇摇头，笑着望向窗外的流云。这种和自己想象中的Bucky对话的感觉，如果被别人知道了，一定会觉得很怪诞，但却可以让他觉得异常安心。

在这陌生的时代，他不再是孤独的了，他最好的朋友在这里，只不过他们暂时不在一起而已，就像当年他离开Bucky去艺术学校，就像Bucky离开他去参军，他知道他们总归会再度相遇。

千山万水，一整个地球，比起生死之隔，比起七十年的时间，都好像近得只隔着一个呼吸的距离。

把手边的资料再次回看一遍，确定所有细节都滚瓜烂熟地记在了脑子里后，Steve终于也像Sam一样闭上了眼睛。

就算在俄罗斯找不到他最好的朋友，他也可以去见见这位对Bucky多有“赐教”的“训导师”，应该可以不虚此行。


	4. Chapter 4

4  
  
船是在十月的某个晨曦，到达波兰北部的格丁尼亚市的。  
下船的时候，他回头看了一眼安娜号，它看上去和自己第一眼见到的时候没什么不同，平平无奇，只是此时在海边的晨雾中显得有些——他不知道那是什么，孤单，也许是传说中的孤单。  
  
和他一样，还有几个船员也选择在这里下船，他们一起冲着在船上共度过许多时光的伙计们招手，挥动着他们的绒帽，有个感性的小伙子还悄悄红了眼眶。  
  
和他们不同，他并没有觉得有这个必要，甚至很不习惯——他们称别的船员为同伴，而他之前最接近“同伴”这个概念的是每一次任务小组的成员，但他从来不会在和他们分离时招手，他甚至都不知道那些人的名字。  
  
但不知为何，他还是停了下来，和他们一起望着安娜号离去，他也有一顶绒帽，瓦列里在某天给他的，上面别着Stan送给他的，不知道哪里弄来的绿色徽章。他学着别人那样举起来挥了挥，船上的船员们也向他挥手致意。瓦列里的声音远远传来，夹杂着中气十足的笑声，“剪剪你那该死的头发！”  
  
他突然觉得这样毫无实际作用的仪式，也不错，好像能自动地帮你保存一段记忆，再也不用担心它无缘无故地遗失在某处。  
  
  
  
他慢慢走进格丁尼亚的港口，这座海港城市干净敞亮，宽阔的马路上尚无多少行人。他在街边的长椅上坐下，打开自己的背包，这是他在新泽西的时候顺手拿的，里面有瓦列里给他的薪水，比之前说好的要更多一些，Stan送给他的旧毛衣，也是绿色的，以及，在最里面的夹层中，从莱克斯顿那里得到的所有资料。  
  
他翻开其中一份，某一页上熟悉的照片出现他的面前，即使已经在光线昏暗的船舱里不知道多少次凝视过这张脸孔，但在此刻寂静的晨光中，他依然可以觉得自己的血液微微地凝固，机械手臂和肉体连接的部分隐隐的刺痛。  
  
黑色的眼罩，冰冷的液体，刺入皮肤的针头，浑身血迹斑斑，喉咙里发出的如野兽一般的低吼。  
  
猛地睁开眼睛，仰起头，清晨微凉的空气灌进肺部的瞬间，他才意识到自己从刚才起原来一直都屏住呼吸。  
  
  
那张照片的下面，写着几行字。  
  
机密信息：Roman Kuznetsov  
  
官方状态：退休后失踪  
  
真实状态：冬眠，假名 Jankowski V.N 地址：乌克兰外喀尔巴阡州米兹海里亚镇  
  
  
  
  
五天后，乌克兰的最西部，外喀尔巴阡州，森林连绵无尽，远处可以看到戈维尔拉山的顶峰隐没在云中。  
  
他开着一辆从利沃夫租来的车，一路沿着崎岖不平的道路往西南开，终于在这天日暮时分到达了米兹海里亚镇。  
他在镇上的家庭旅馆试着打听Jankowski的名字，戴着平顶帽的中年男人用和俄语有些相似之处的斯洛伐克语连比划带说地告诉他，他们不记得镇上有谁叫Jankowski。  
  
他沉默了一会，然后比了比脸上的位置，“这附近，有谁的脸上带着疤？”  
任何资料和照片上都没有提到Roman的脸上有伤疤，但他突然觉得它们都不对，他知道在那张可憎的脸上，应该有一道丑陋的疤痕的，他就是知道。  
  
中年男人先是茫然地瞪着他，然后像是恍然大悟一般，“在诺沃斯尼特西亚村那边的山上，有个独居的老人，没人知道他叫什么，他也不和人来往，他有道疤在脸上，也许是你要找的人。”  
  
他点点头，正要离开，中年人抓住他又咕哝了一番，“我们都觉得那个人有点危险，你确定要一个人去？”  
可是那人说着说着就停了下来，脸上露出奇怪的表情，此刻抓在手中的臂膀，太过坚硬而没有温度。  
  
他没有多说什么，只是等对方放开手，就转身离开，继续往西。  
  
危险，也许对他，就和这只机械手臂一样，是身体的一部分，是被创造出来的理由。  
  
  
夜色覆盖上喀尔巴阡山的时候，他站在一幢小巧的木头别墅前，手上握着一把之前保存下来的戈博军刀，腰间还有一把西格绍尔P226。  
比他之前随身携带的军火库要少了不少，但是没关系，这些已经足够。  
  
两层的小楼中，只有一楼有光亮，他悄悄地从屋后的梯子爬上屋顶，下到二楼的阳台，无声无息地打开窗，在月光下，可以隐约看清是一间简朴的卧室，楼梯直接连着一楼有灯亮着的地方。  
他按着枪，一步一步走下楼梯，木制的楼梯上铺着毛毯，消去了所有脚步声。  
  
客厅里的落地灯亮着，九月的天气，并不十分冷，但壁炉里的火烧得十分旺，跳动的火苗照着壁炉前的扶手椅，椅子上放着一本翻开的书。  
  
  
某种预感突然在身体里响起警钟，他猛地掏枪转身，咔哒一声，在自己五步外，看样子像是厨房的地方，一个人影已经在黑暗里举着枪对准了他。  
  
黯淡的月影洒进敞开的窗户，男人慢慢地从阴影里走出来，那是一张苍老的，爬满皱纹的，有伤疤的脸，照片中的中年已经不知道被时间的河流遗落在了河岸的何处。  
但即使如此，他全身的血液依然像是在看到对方的瞬间沸腾，又在瞬间冷却，最后凝结成的，是冰冷而坚硬的冬日战士。  
  
“欢迎回来，我的士兵。”  
  
  
  
  
  
————————  
  
Steve和Sam在莫斯科的谢列梅捷沃机场下了飞机，住进了市区的旅馆，Sam摘下墨镜，坐到Steve旁边，看着正仔细研究莫斯科地图的Steve，终于忍不住开口，“这是你第一次来俄罗斯吧？”  
Steve从棒球帽下瞥了他一眼，点点头，“是的，上次我没来得及。“  
  
“你概念里的“上次”，我祖母都没来得及生出来，”Sam笑着打趣，然后正色，“你知道俄罗斯有多大吗？“”  
“我知道。”Steve的眉毛皱起来，“非常，非常大。在这里找一个人不容易。”  
“那你打算怎么办？”  
  
Steve抬起头，他的眼睛里闪着有些狡黠的光，“我打算散个步。”  
  
  
  
当他们走出第三家咖啡馆的时候，Steve和Sam一起默契地拐进了一个小巷，然后顺利地拦截到了那个一直跟在他们后面的尾巴。  
  
“女士，对我这个帅哥有兴趣到要和你的伙伴从机场一直跟到这儿来？”Sam笑得很爽朗，晃了晃手里的咖啡，“请你喝杯咖啡吧？”  
Steve看着眼前身材姣好，面孔精致的棕发女人，突然有点想念Natasha。“我想我们该坦诚点，我能感觉到你并没有恶意，也没有刻意隐藏自己。”  
  
女人笑了一下，“如果我有，那我们就不会站在这里这样说话了。”  
她伸出手，“FSB*，Elena，很高兴见到你们，美国队长，猎鹰。”  
  
  
  
他们没有去咖啡厅，而是跟着Elena到了某家餐馆的二楼。  
这二楼并不像是在营业，空无一物的大厅，只有细长的窗户开着。Elena径直走向里间的一道门，Sam和Steve互相看了一眼，也一起走了进去。  
门里是一个朴素的房间，放着一张桌子，四张椅子，Elena坐了下来，冲他们露出一个笑容，“这里谈话不用担心被任何人听到。”  
  
Sam咳了一声，拉开椅子坐下来，“Elena女士，我想你们应该很明白，我们用自己真实的身份到这儿来，是因为这次旅行，纯粹是出于私人的目的。”  
Elena点点头，她的眼神有一点礼貌的戒备，“那么这个目的是…………？“”  
  
“找我的一个朋友。”一直没有说话的Steve开口，“就是这么简单。”  
Elena沉吟了一会，突然笑了起来，“但你的朋友，我相信，并不是那么简单的人。”她用指尖敲了敲桌面，“你确定你的朋友会来这？”  
  
Steve从包里拿出那张Roman Kuznetsov的照片，Elena的视线一瞬间变得森冷，在她问出任何问题前，Steve说，“我相信我的朋友正在找这个人。”  
Elena沉默了很久，她好看的眉毛皱了起来，就在Steve觉得他们不能从这个方向再得到任何讯息时，Elena说，“我想你们既然找到这里来，就应该都知道他曾经是什么人。”她顿了顿，眼睛亮了起来，“原来他是九头蛇的爪牙。”  
  
Steve愣了一下，Sam在旁边很有效地提醒了他，“信息网络时代。”  
  
Elena抬起头，笑容重新回到了她的脸上，“那你到底要怎么找到他？”  
Steve的表情严肃而诚恳，“我们希望能和你们合作。”  
“为什么？”Elena挑高了眉毛，“我和黑寡妇以前可没什么私人交情。”  
  
“因为你们可以抓到一个满手血腥的罪犯，同时，也可以扼杀将来可能因他而起的事端。”Steve直直地看着对方绿色的眼睛，目光毫不动摇。“对我来说，七十年前你们就是我们的盟友，七十年后，我也依然愿意这样想。”  
  
Elena惊讶地张大了眼睛，盯着他看了一会，突然笑了，“我想，你的确有那么一点队长会有的说服力，”她站起身，放回椅子，冲着猎鹰点点头，“我得去请示我的长官，不过你可以先请我那杯咖啡，祝我们合作愉快了。”  
  
  
第二天，同样的房间，Elena把一张纸递给Steve和Sam，上面盖着俄文的红章。  
  
“这都是发生在FSB成立前的事了，KGB改制后，Roman Kuznetsov因为涉及多种阴谋行动而被起诉，后来因为证据不足而作罢，之后他就销声匿迹，没有人再见过他。”。  
  
“所以你们也不知道他去哪儿了？”Sam晃了晃那张有些年头的纸。  
Elena点点头，但却露出一点自满的笑容，“别急，我们总会知道的。”  
Steve摇摇头，“得快一些，得赶在我的朋友之前。”  
“你的朋友找到他之后，会怎么做？”Elena看着眼前神色凝重的美国队长。  
  
“我不知道。”Steve回答，他的眼前突然闪现很久前，当他把被抓住的Bucky救出来，在漫天的爆炸和火光中，Bucky在栏杆的那头瞪着眼睛对他喊，你不走我也不走。  
  
他还想起那天在逐渐崩塌的母舰上，在下一层的Bucky，一只手臂被卸了下来，无力地垂在一边，另一只机械手举着枪，冲自己毫不犹豫地开枪。  
  
不论何时，他的眼神，都是那么固执，坚定，绝不妥协。  
  
  
“只能希望结果不会太糟。”他轻轻说。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*FSB 俄罗斯联邦国家安全局


	5. Chapter 5

5  
  
有一瞬间，他以为自己又听到了风声。  
  
大脑里像是挂起一阵猛烈的旋风，伴随着剧烈的疼痛，铺天盖地，呼啸着吹过白色的荒原，要抹去他一切存在过的证明。  
在暴风中他看到红色的雨滴从天而降，抬起双手，它们被风鞭打着，七零八落地落在他苍白的右手和泛着无机制光芒的左臂，本来应该无法被沾染上任何颜色的银色机械被无声地染红，可以在猩红的反光中照见自己，枯瘦，憔悴，瞪得很大的眼睛镶嵌在无表情的脸上，像是个噩梦中的影子。  
  
他动了动右手，想要擦去机械臂上的雨滴，却发现指缝间也早已被粘稠的液体沾满。  
一股铁锈和腥甜的气息传来，他突然迟钝地意识到，天上滴落的，原来都是血。  
  
  
死在他手中的人们的鲜血。  
  
  
  
再睁开眼睛的时候，风声和血雨都瞬间消失，眼前依然是前一刻自己闭上双眼时的样子。  
安静的木屋，只能偶尔听到虫鸣，月光落进开着的窗户，照亮正举枪对着自己的人。  
  
“我知道你有一天会来找我的，”对面的老人用俄语说，“美国人，总是最擅长把事情搞砸。”  
他没有回答，只是用双眼在黑暗中紧紧盯着眼前的人，像只蓄势待发的野兽。  
  
老人一边握着枪，一边慢慢地走到餐桌旁，小心地坐下，顺手把桌上的台灯拉开。  
“你要原谅我，我已经老了，”一边说Jankowski，不，Roman一边仔细地端详站在那里的冬日战士，歪了歪嘴巴，露出嘲讽的笑容，牵动起左脸的伤疤，显得扭曲而狰狞。“不像你，一直都这样……崭新。”  
他站立在那里不动，肌肉在宽大的衣服下微微绷紧，他可以感觉到心跳一下下重重捶打在胸口上的声音。  
  
但Roman看上去却毫不紧张，轻描淡写地说，“把你背后藏的枪拿出来吧。”他眼睛里的光在台灯下闪动着，像是在欣赏自己最杰出的作品，“无需隐藏，我比谁都要了解你，因为…………某种意义上说，是我让你成为现在的你。”  
他依然没有动，无声的沉默蔓延着，直到Roman手里的枪威胁地挥了挥，他才慢慢走上前，把腰间的枪放到餐桌上。  
  
他开口，声音干涩，“既然如此，告诉我。”  
  
Roman一手依然拿着枪，一手倾身向前，够到了桌上的西格绍尔，有一瞬间他们的距离十分切近。  
他看着眼前这个自己并不记得，但毫无疑问曾经深深与之有过交集的人，突然意识到全身都起了鸡皮疙瘩，似乎幻觉中那些粘稠的血液已经开始侵蚀到身体上其余的地方。  
  
“哦，我的孩子，”Roman笑起来，呼吸拂过他过长的头发，近乎耳语，“找不到路的，可怜的孩子。我知道你来这里是为了什么，你想要一个答案，是不是？”  
他没有回答，但却不自觉地轻微点了点头。  
  
“只可惜，没有用的，即使你找到答案，你也永远回不去原来的道路了。”Roman嘲讽地看着他，眼里没有同情，只有毫不掩饰的愉快的恶意。  
“布拉格，维尔纽斯，斯摩棱斯克，我都能时不时梦到他们…………你呢，你还不明白么？不管想不想得起来，你都是一只怪物，而怪物，是永远没有办法和人生活在一起的。”  
  
他的瞳孔放大了，不知为何，每当对方报出一个地名，他的胃部就是一阵痉挛，一种马上要呕吐的感觉。  
似乎体内有一颗很久前就被人预先放在那里的炸弹，即将等待着被引爆。  
  
把一切反应都看在眼里的Roman摸了摸自己的伤疤，像是在自嘲，“你实在天赋异禀，我教你怎么最有效地杀人，怎么最快地达成目标，你是我用过最好的枪。”他掂了掂手里那把西格绍尔，“你唯一的缺点，就是你不能安分守己，总是变得焦虑、躁动、愤怒，怀疑一切，怀疑我们。不过我想这就是世界上的公理，永远没有完美的事，永远没有完美的枪。”  
  
他把手里的西格绍尔举起，指向他曾经的学生。  
“我早已经不需要枪了，你也已经没有用了，我们都是不属于这个时代的人，所以，我亲爱的孩子，再见吧。”  
  
冬日战士看着面前对着自己的枪管，月光皎洁，风微微吹动厨房的窗帘。  
  
  
当子弹打到机械手臂被弹开的时候，那把戈博军刀也已经轻轻滑到了他的右手上。  
他的身体开始动了起来。  
  
  
  
不再是荒原，这次，他站在了布拉格的一条无人的街道上。  
  
  
汽车还在冒着烟，坐在驾驶和副驾驶座的一男一女转瞬之间已经成了没有呼吸的尸体，男人的太阳穴上开着一个深红色的洞，女人的脖子则因为车子的撞击而扭成了怪异的形状。  
  
他走上前，看了看他们，任务已经完成了，这是他的第一个任务，他没有辜负他们的期待和漫长而痛苦的训练。  
但意外地，他并没有感到任何一点成就感，相反，他觉得有些茫然。  
  
瞄准，狙击，他总觉得在不知道什么时候，他做过一样，或者说很类似的事。  
但那时，自己似乎会很高兴能够击中目标，从准星里望出去，有个人会对自己敬礼，他会回敬。他的胸中，似乎曾涌动着一种完全不一样的情绪。   
  
但是他忘了，忘了那个人是谁，忘了那种情绪是什么。  
他们说，这一切不过都是手术后麻药的错觉，它们让他以为他曾经是别人，但其实一切只是déjàvu。  
  
  
一个声音打破了他这一瞬间的愣神，那是一个细嫩清脆的，女孩的哭声。  
从女人的尸体旁，爬出来一个头发蓬乱的女孩。  
  
他这才意识到，车上是完整的一家人，而在冲击来临的那一刻，女人用她自己的身躯，紧紧抱住了自己的女儿。  
此刻小女孩不停摇着自己的妈妈，她像是不明白为什么前一刻温暖的怀抱，下一刻就突然变得再也没有任何回应，就像她完全不明白她的人生，为何在还未正式开始前，就已经要被写在死亡的名单里。  
  
  
他盯着那个女孩，过了一会，慢慢走过去用机械手臂拉开了已经扭曲的车门。  
女孩猛地抬头看到了他，一瞬间脸上闪过惊惶的神色，但令人意外地，她并没有被他的样子吓到缩回去，而是一边哭着，一边从车里爬出来，紧紧抓住了他衣服的下摆。  
  
她用斯洛伐克语说，“哥哥，救救他们，求求你了，求你救救他们。”  
他一动不动地看着她，突然有一种冲动，想要把她抱起来，拍拍她的头，让她不要哭了，仿佛他曾经很习惯于和比他羸弱的人相处，习惯到拥抱都成了一种本能。  
  
但是他没有，有一个冰冷的声音在耳边响起，那是Roman长官的声音。  
  
“这家人就是你的任务，一个不留。”  
“我相信你。一旦成功，你将为人类的伟大事业，添上新的一笔。”  
  
  
他其实想不通杀掉一个小女孩，会和人类的事业有什么关系，但这疑问只是在心底的某处悄悄地冒出一个头，就被更冰冷的声音盖过了，不再是Roman的声音，而是一种机械化的不断重复的低语。  
  
“完成你的任务。”  
  
“完成你的任务。”  
  
“完成你的任务。”  
  
  
他举起枪，对准了她。  
  
  
在狂风大作的平原上，他看到她站在对面，她的眼神空洞，她的头上有个冒着血沫的洞，她的全身，都被自天而降的血水浸透。  
体内的炸弹，像是终于在此刻引爆了，四分五裂，疼痛到难以言喻。  
  
  
小女孩的声音。  
  
“嘿，你还好吗？”  
  
在模糊中他睁开双眼，一刹那他觉得自己像是又回到了多年前的布拉格，在凌晨空无一人的街巷里。  
  
也许他最后，根本就没有杀死她。  
  
这恍惚的认知让他觉得有稍稍的释然，他抬起手，摸了摸她的脸，然后含糊地说，“对不起，对不起……”  
然后意识再一次陷入了混沌的黑暗。  
  
  
穿着花裙子，梳着两只辫子的小姑娘眨了眨眼睛，面前的男人似乎又睡了过去，她摸了摸刚才被他的手指碰触过的脸，低头一看，自己的指尖是鲜红的。  
她有些慌张起来，开始冲着远处大喊。  
  
“奶奶！奶奶！有人！这里有人！”  
  
  
  
————  
Steve辗转到达乌克兰境内的诺沃斯尼特西亚村时，已经离他到达俄罗斯过去了将近半个月，尽管已经过去了七十年，时代给了现在的人们很多新的工具，但要在如此广袤的大地上，找到一个有意让自己失踪的男人，比他想象得还要难。  
  
两层木制的小屋，就坐落在村外几英里外的山腰上，住在这里的，不管是谁，一定过着离群索居的生活，这十分适合一个退休的前间谍头子，当间谍当久了，就会自然地不相信任何古老的人心，或者现代的科技。  
然而从外面看去，这小屋的一楼，却在正午的大白天，还亮着灯，隐隐可以从窗帘的缝隙间见到台灯微弱的晕影。  
  
Steve冲身后的人点点头，就往木屋的后门绕了过去。他没有穿什么特别的战斗装，盾牌也低调地只是拿在手上。说到底，这是乌克兰的小乡村，大张旗鼓地宣告美国队长来了，并不是一件那么合适的事。  
  
“他总是这样么？冲在第一个？”Elena饶有兴味地看着Steve的身影敏捷地消失在树丛的掩映中。  
“哦，总是如此。还总喜欢最后一个走。”Sam笑了笑。  
“美国式英雄。”Elena耸耸肩，站起身，悄悄向后面挥了挥手，一小队人马紧跟其上。  
  
  
就在他们打算从前门突入的时候，门从里面被猛地拉开了，Steve的脸出现在他们面前，他的脸色严峻，眉头紧锁。  
“我们来迟了。”  
  
  
  
“看样子像是好好打了一场，”Elena蹲下身，检查着老人的尸体，“他身上有好几处刀伤，不过致命的是胸口这一枪。”  
Steve看着面前凌乱不堪的厨房，以及地板上狼藉的血迹，突然非常没有道理地想到了很多年前，当他十二岁时第一次遇到Bucky时的情形。  
  
  
彼时，他正被附近的小混混围殴，Bucky刚好路过，他那时候的个子已经不矮，穿着做工上等的衬衫和连身裤，还打着工整的蓝色小领结，看上去很爽朗可爱。  
“你们都住手！”他在小混混的背后喊，“一群人渣，欺负一个小孩！”  
  
然后他们两个和这些小混混混战了一番，那是他第一次和Bucky一起打架。最后小巷里的东西都散落在各处，一塌糊涂，地上还抹着谁被打破鼻子后留的鼻血，反正不是他俩的。  
  
他们一起精疲力竭地靠在墙上，Steve的脸已经不成样子，Bucky也差不多，他的领结早不知道去哪里了，白色的衬衫上都是尘土，但他依然擦擦手，像是在高级的派对上那样礼貌地伸出手，“我是Barnes家的James，他们都叫我Bucky。”  
  
对面这个小男孩看上去不比他大多少，却一脸小大人的样子，一点都没有刚才打架时的狠劲，这让Steve忍不住笑起来，他伸出手，握住了Bucky递过来的左手。  
“嗨，Bucky，我叫SteveRogers，谢谢你。”  
  
十三岁的Bucky笑了起来，眼睛里闪着好看的光，“那，Steve，你要拿什么谢谢我？”  
Steve愣了一下，他努力想了想，“我没什么可以送，啊，对了我家有个储蓄罐……”  
话音未落，便看到Bucky笑得开怀，“我开玩笑呢，你还当真。”他揉着膝盖，龇牙咧嘴地站起身，然后冲着还坐在地上的Steve再次伸出了手。  
  
“如果要谢我的话，以后就当我的朋友吧。”  
  
  
那是九月的布鲁克林，在林立的楼宇间，这条阴暗的小巷本应该不会有阳光，但是Steve的记忆里，却总觉得那天的阳光特别灿烂，从楼和楼之间的空隙洒下来，把那个向自己伸出手的男孩包裹起来。  
  
他的掌心，格外温暖。  
  
  
  
“Cap，”Sam推了推他，“怎么了？”  
Steve闭了闭眼睛，“没事，”他低下头，指着从厨房一路蜿蜒到前门的血迹，“这看样子像是Bucky的，他应该也受了伤。”  
  
Elena用塑料袋包着什么东西走了过来，“没错，总共找到三枚弹壳，Kuznetsov身上只有一处枪伤，别的地方也没有弹道。你的朋友应该中了两枪。”  
Steve接过袋子，他的手心微微出了汗。  
“希望他还没有走太远。”  
  
  
直到日暮，他们都在这座山丘上寻找Bucky的踪迹，除了某块地方的草被明显地压平，一些草叶还夹杂着血迹以外，一无所获。  
  
天快黑的时候，他们只能回到车上，往米兹海里亚镇的方向开去，车子缓缓开出几百米，Steve突然喊了停。  
  
“怎么了？”Sam皱眉，他有点担心Steve，从出了那间小木屋后，Steve就没有再说过话。  
“那边有一户居民。”他指了指在山脚下的一座平房，在天黑之后点上了灯，在林间闪着光。  
“我们去问问，”Elena说，她的脸色也很疲惫，并没有因为找到一个潜逃的九头蛇分子而感到轻松。  
  
Steve和她一起下了车，他们走近前去，敲了敲门，门开了，一个老妇人探头出来。  
在Steve还未来得及开口问之前，Elena已经挽上了他的手，冒出一连串叽里咕噜的乌克兰语。他在当年学过比较基础的俄语，只能听懂一些单词，比如，“丈夫”“迷路”“水”之类的。  
  
老妇人的脸色从狐疑变成了热情，她点点头，把他们迎了进去，然后冲里头喊了一声，一个扎着辫子的小女孩跑了出来，看到他们的时候吓了好大一跳，怕生似地立刻躲到了老妇人的身后。  
老妇人对他们抱歉地笑笑，说了什么，然后推了推她，女孩仍有些迟疑，最后跑进了里间。  
  
  
“这是她的孙女Azalia。”Elena轻声说，“她叫她去倒杯水来。”  
“我们看上去很吓人么？”Steve看了看自己，除了狼狈了些，感觉并没有什么不妥，他习惯于在街上被孩子围着签名拥抱，很少有这样的待遇。  
Elena笑了出来，“不，只是这附近民风淳朴，不习惯见到生人。”  
  
随后她起身，和老妇人说了几句，像是在问厕所的方向，老妇人指了指，Elena也跟着走进了内间。  
片刻后，女孩跑出来，沉默地把水壶放在了桌子上，然后开始不安地搅动着手指，偷偷抬眼看着Steve，Steve刚想回给她一个安慰的微笑，Elena就从里面出来了。  
她摇摇头，低声说，“都看过了，什么都没有。”  
  
  
离开这幢民居后，Steve一路上都没有说话。  
Sam偷偷看了一眼副驾驶座上他的表情，忍不住开口问，“你在担心么？”  
Steve的神色在没有路灯的夜里，并不真切，他像是脱口而出，“不，”然后他又顿了顿，偏了偏头，“有一点担心，好吧，是很担心。”  
  
Sam努力想出一些能安慰他又能让气氛好一些的话，“他可是把Fury都给差点弄挂，自己上天入海都没死的男人，我想他应该不会有事。”  
Steve扯了扯嘴角，“是啊，”他沉默了一会，“他在打一场一个人的仗。”  
  
Sam愣了一下，“什么？”  
  
Steve摇摇头，“没什么，我相信他。”  
“相信他会没事？”  
  
  
对面已经可以渐渐看到米兹海里亚镇的影子，Steve从车窗外看出去，漫天繁星，这是布鲁克林看不到的星光，璀璨而耀眼。  
  
在星空下，他最好的朋友，在哪里呢？  
  
  
  
他望着它们，轻轻说，“不，我相信他不会输。”  
  



	6. Chapter 6

6  
  
他睁开眼睛，看到的是天花板上的木条纹。  
  
沉重的梦魇似乎还在拖拽着他的大脑，四肢都像是灌了铅。下意识动了动指尖，还能动，这一事实让他稍微放下心来。他慢慢地侧过头，开始戒备地观察着四周的环境，但却很快发现这看样子并不是什么需要全力应付的局面。  
因为自己的眼前，显然是一间再普通不过的木屋，什么人都不在。  
  
  
他此刻平躺着的地方，是用木板搭成的一张床，这是件好事，因为他既不习惯柔软的床铺，也对它们没有兴趣。但像是要弥补木板床的简陋，自己的身体下面被扎实地铺上了花色鲜艳的厚毛毯，身上盖着温暖的被褥。  
房间的一角杂乱地堆着一些旧物，铁皮箱和竹篮都塞得满满当当。隐约有干草堆残留的气味。  
目光最后停在了床头的矮柜上，陈旧的柜子可能比自己都要年长，最上面放着一口瓷碗和一个水杯，瓷碗里面放着三片面包，水杯里倒满了牛奶。  
  
  
还没有等他再仔细多看，木屋的门就被打开了，一个老妇人端着托盘进来，看到他醒了，像是十分惊讶，又很高兴。  
  
“你醒了？醒了就好，上帝保佑你！”斯洛伐克语，因为与俄语相近，他大致可以听懂。她一边说一边放下托盘，在床边坐下。  
身体的本能让他下意识地抬起左手，但老妇人没有介意，她只是微笑着指了指托盘上的纱布和药酒。  
“给你换一下，不然会发炎的。”  
  
只是停顿了片刻，他就放下了手，从对方身上没有感觉到任何敌意，相反这个老妇人让他有一点想到安娜号上的瓦列里。  
  
从老妇人的絮叨里，他渐渐获得了更多信息，比如她叫Avrora，就住在诺沃斯尼特西亚村外面的山脚下，这间小木屋是她专门用来堆放杂物的独立储藏间。比如捡到他的人是她的孙女Azalia，今年六岁，父母都远在基辅，于是和奶奶相依为命，两天前她们一起上山时发现了倒在血泊中的他。比如她年轻时还曾是位护士，家中存有急救箱，所以能暂且料理他的伤口。  
  
“你真是特别，”说到这里，她笑看着他，“你的伤口愈合速度是我从未见过的。”  
  
他没有答话，只是看了看肩头和腹部的纱布被除去后，赤裸的皮肤上露出来的伤口，他还记得从Roman那里逃出来后，自己用那只灵巧的机械手臂亲手把子弹拿了出来，对他而言是一项基本的生存技能，而现在两天过去，伤口的附近已经开始了自我愈合。  
  
“为什么？”他抬起自己的机械手臂，看上去依然很戒备，像是一语不合就要准备进入战斗状态，但话语出口时却意外地温和，“我这么‘特别’，为什么还要救我？”  
  
Avrora收拾好纱布和药酒的瓶子，对着他一笑，皱纹虽然布满了她的面容，但她的眼睛依然清亮，毫不浑浊，“没有为什么，亲爱的孩子，所有上帝的子民，倒在我的门前时，都应该得到帮助，上帝告诉我们当爱人如己。”  
  
她说着，伸出手去，无视了他一瞬间的僵硬和忌惮，温柔地摸了摸他的头。布满皱褶的手很温暖，“好好休息，你饿了吗？我再给你拿新鲜的食物来。”  
  
她站起身，拿起托盘，走到门口时突然又回过头来，冲他眨眨眼，“你的头发该剪了，孩子。”  
  
  
门关上后，他摸了摸自己的头发，晃了晃头，发尾扫过了他赤裸的肩膀。  
  
果然想起瓦列里不是偶然的，他想，也许是该剪剪头发。  
  
  
  
他再一次见到Azalia的时候，Azalia正从门缝里偷偷往里看，但这努力却被她显眼的红色小花裙和她过于紧张的呼吸背叛了。  
  
他躺在床上，没有动，也没有揭穿她。直到她偷偷地踮着脚尖走到床边，又轻轻坐上床头放的小板凳，手往床沿上一搁，打算就这样趴着看他时，他才睁开了眼睛，转过头正对上她的小脸。  
  
“你在干什么？”他问。  
她吓了一跳，下意识地往后躲，但却一时没注意，整个身体往后仰去，在即将摔下板凳的那一刻，他伸出手，也是出于下意识地拉住了她。  
  
冰冷的金属握着她小小的柔软的手臂，感觉不到温度。Azalia瞪着眼看着那只泛着银色光芒的机械臂，像是还惊魂未定。  
他看了看她煞白的脸，正打算沉默地放开手，却被反过来扣住了，她的另一只手紧紧握住了那冷冰冰的机械五指，然后仰起脸，甜甜地笑了。  
  
  
“我在看你。我觉得你很好看。”她说。  
  
  
  
他想，世间的事情真是难以预料，一个月前的他绝对不会想到他会在一个月后，在乌克兰的某个小乡村外的民居里，过起了乡村生活。  
  
他的头发还没有剪掉，但是用皮筋扎了起来，Avrora说他看上去好像一个“搞艺术的”，Azalia倒是很喜欢，她拿出很多自己珍藏的皮筋和发带，一直粘着他，想要帮他好好打扮，最后他终于妥协，让她把一根粉红色丝带当做腕带系在了他有人类血肉的那只手腕上。  
  
他在清晨起床，帮着从鸡窝里拿出鸡蛋，然后Avrora会做一桌丰盛的早饭，沾了果酱的煎饼和火腿，Azalia在这时才会一脸睡眼惺忪地从房间出来，对他道一声早安，一边握着刀叉一边打瞌睡。  
然后他会陪着Azalia去村里的小学上学，这时她一般已经清醒了，牵起他的手叽叽喳喳地聊天，虽然大部分时候只有她在说话，但她看上去对此从不介意。  
回来后他会帮着Avrora干一些农活，或者做一些打扫工作，午饭是马铃薯和牛肉汤，下午Avrora做针线，他就会在周围的山林间没有目标地漫步，有时候随手捡回一些野味。  
晚上他会和Azalia一起在客厅里读一些她拿回来的书，没什么特别高深的，大部分只是小说和绘本，直到Avrora赶着他们去睡觉，他才会带一些回到他的木板床上，在夜深人静时捧着书睡去。  
  
  
时间突然过得缓慢，原本那随时在他的血脉间流淌的激烈琴音，也似乎在慢慢地变得更舒缓，更平和。  
舒缓平和到，让他有一种错觉，以为可以就此忘掉所有已经被想起来的过去。  
  
  
偶尔他会站在山腰上，往上看，可以看到Roman的木屋，安静地伫立在那里，像是什么都没有发生过。往下看，是Avrora她们的家，望远一些，是诺沃斯尼特西亚村，农人们熟稔地一边走一边聊天。  
如果用力地望向远方，还可以看到教区里唯一的教堂顶端，很小，但是造型奇特，据Avrora说是古时候的教堂，过去了五百多年依然守护着这个小小的村落。  
  
他想，虽然他去过很多地方，但他以前从不知道，原来有这么多人，过着这么不一样的生活。  
  
  
在他之前的任务报告里，总会有“无关伤亡”这一项，上面的数字代表着在这次行动中不幸被波及的人命，在很久以前，它就已经只代表着单纯的数字，不再对他，或对他这样的人，有任何实质上的意义。  
但是现在，他发现自己开始常常只想着那些数字，想每一个数字后的人，他们的过去和他们可能有的未来，想他们是不是也曾经拥有像现在一样的生活，拥有在乎他们也被他们在乎的人。  
  
  
“不管想不想得起来，你都是一只怪物，而怪物，是永远没有办法和人生活在一起的。”  
  
在万籁俱寂的夜晚，Roman冷酷的声音会悄悄地从机械手臂的某个地方钻入他的大脑，潜伏在他的每一个梦境里。  
  
  
他有时会梦到那个布拉格的小女孩，或者很多别的人，他们漂浮在荒原之上，哭泣着，哀嚎着，或者高声尖叫着，一起用空洞的眼睛望向自己，张开嘴却发不出声音，就好像灵魂都已经不再完整，徒留恨意。  
他会浑身冷汗地醒来，在木屋里坐起身，干草堆的气味会突然间变得无所不在，让他窒息。  
  
冲出木屋，他在草丛边呕吐，直到胃里再也不剩任何东西，才跌跌撞撞地走到旁边的树跟上坐下，透过头顶的枝叶，睁眼望着天上的月亮。  
  
他想，自己就像Avrora的童话书里说的那种狼人，在夜晚直面自己心中怪物的影子，在白天重新穿回人的外皮。  
所有平静的生活，只是一个久远的早已遗失的梦，是在自己如炼狱般的内心的风暴里，再次浮现在眼前的海市蜃楼，可望不可即，可感不可亲。  
  
  
  
有一天，他在噩梦中感觉到自己又一次回到了布拉格的广场，他躺在广场的中心，褐发的女孩在他的身边，轻轻摇着他，发出断断续续的啜泣声。“哥哥，救救他们，救救我……”  
然后女孩的脸突然变成了Azalia的脸，她细嫩的手掐住了她的脖子，力气出奇地大，麻木阴沉的脸上找不到任何平日熟悉的神情，喃喃的低语从垂下的头发间像咒语一样流泻而出。  
  
“是你，是你杀了我，都是你……”  
  
他在梦中无法挣脱，喘不过气来，最后当他终于能摆脱钳制，猛地坐起身时，发现自己的钢铁手臂正紧紧地按在一个人的脖子上。  
是Azalia。  
她穿着连身的睡裙，在他的手掌中脆弱地像是随时可以折断，她的双眼望着他，那里面的情绪不能算惊恐，更多的是……困惑。  
  
他马上放了手，全身突然开始不可遏制地战栗，他用那只人类的手轻轻把她推开，开口时低哑的声音像一把磨砂刀。  
“……走，快走。”  
  
但是她没有，她静静地站在月光下，依然一脸疑惑地看着他，似乎他才是那个刚刚从死亡边缘被拉回来但却无知无觉的人。  
“你………还好吗？我起来上厕所，听到你在喊叫。”  
  
他没有回答她，而是侧躺着往里背过身，但即使闭上眼，他依然可以感觉到她犹豫了一会，然后轻轻坐在了床边，小而软的手伸过来，摸着他的头发。  
“没关系的，好好睡吧，奶奶说噩梦里的怪兽不能见到第二天的太阳。”  
  
她童稚的声音开始唱一首乌克兰语的童谣，听着像安眠曲，她唱啊唱，直到打了两个响亮的喷嚏。  
  
他转回身，沉默地把身上的毛毯披在她的身上。  
她对着他露出一个大大的笑容，“谢谢！”清脆响亮的回答，但是她的目光很快捕捉到了之前他放在枕头里侧的一本薄薄的书，仰起头好奇地问，“你在读什么？”  
  
他把书拉过来，“弗兰肯斯坦。”不知为何他对告诉她这件事有些不舒服。  
“读给我听。”她盘起腿，自然地找了一个舒服的姿势，笑着对他说。  
他顿了一顿，翻开书，这其实是一本给小孩的绘本，但却被他翻阅了许多遍，以至于书页的边缘都起了角。  
  
  
“从前，有个科学怪人，他想要创造生命………”  
他低低地读了起来，这感觉有点奇怪，对着一个小姑娘读这样一个故事，在他所能攫取的记忆碎片里，并没有类似的经历，但是并不要紧，他觉得这比之前独自经历噩梦要好多了。  
  
“这个故事好悲伤，”读完后Azalia的眼皮已经快要张不开了，但是她依然尽责地做出了评论，“如果真的有怪物，我会愿意做他的朋友的。”  
  
他“嗯”了一声，然后把盖在她身上的毯子掖得更紧一些。  
  
  
第二天的清晨和正午，除了Azalia打了更多哈欠这一件事以外，一切都和往常一样，但很快地，一个突发的事件打破了所有的平静。  
  
  
在那个阴沉的下午，Avrora气喘吁吁地回家，她花白的头发因为焦急而显得凌乱，手不停地颤抖，死死抓着门框维持住自己的平衡，她带着哭腔地对他说。  
  
  
“Azalia不见了！”  
  
  
————  
Fury坐在德国街头的咖啡厅，他不再带着那副充满威胁意味的眼罩，而是换上了一副合适的墨镜，虽然不会比平时要显得更好相处，但至少更接近普通人一些。  
  
“介意拼桌吗？”Steve穿着浅蓝色的外套，带着棒球帽，不等Fury回答，就坐在了他的对面，脸上带着一点点他招牌的浅淡笑容，很和煦。  
“如果我说我介意呢？”Fury也扯起嘴角难得地笑了笑，“你之前的事看上去并不需要我的‘拼桌’。”  
Steve的脸色稍微变得阴沉了一些，他耸了耸肩，“我遇到了一些瓶颈，走到了一条死路。”  
  
Fury端起咖啡喝了一口，就算是这样简单的动作他能想办法把它做得好像是在拍黑帮电影，“我不觉得Rogers队长是会遇到死路就放弃的人。”  
Steve挑了挑眉毛，神色不动，“既然是队长，就得知道有时候不能光强攻那条死路，得要有个后备计划。”  
  
Fury没有答话，他的双手无意识地在咖啡桌上达成了塔形，领导者惯有的思考手势。  
  
“你为什么会来柏林？”虽然是问句，但却像是已经知道了答案。“看样子你的目标和我的目标一样。”  
“没错。”Steve坦然地承认了，“应该说，他的目标，和我们的目标一样。”  
  
Fury从墨镜的背后看着对面表情平静的男人，全世界最好的士兵。  
“你要如何确定？说到底，他只不过是杀了他在苏联时的联络人，不代表他会一直追到底。”  
  
“也许不会马上，也许还要过上好一阵，但是他会的。”Steve看着咖啡厅桌布上画的五角星，让他想起他盾牌上的符号，或者Bucky机械手臂上画着的图案。  
“七十年前，我假设他已经死了，但是他没有，七十年后，我不会再假设他就此消失，因为他不会。”  
  
  
“你为什么不肯放手？”十三岁的他坐在自家的地板上，把纱布轻轻地贴上Bucky的膝盖。“我们已经打赢人家的老大了。”  
“因为那几个小子踢过你！你个混蛋，看看你肚子上的淤青。”Bucky呲牙咧嘴地说，不知道是因为痛还是因为残存的恨意。“不能让他们白白逃过去。”  
  
“固执的公牛。”Steve嘟囔，他虽然一向执着于全力应战，绝不逃避，却很少计算两方的得差比。  
  
“瞧瞧是谁在说这句话，水牛。”Bucky竖起眉毛，做出生气的样子，但Steve知道他没有，他就是知道。  
他们互相抛着各种动物的名称，偶尔夹杂着脏话，像以往的每一次一样，打闹着结束了这一段“疗程”。  
  
  
很多年前，在街头，他最好的朋友，Barnes家的万人迷小子，挥舞着拳头打向每一个踢过Steve的人，精确地保证所有人都得到报偿。  
  
很多年后，他在街头和冬日战士的恶斗，也是如此，每一拳每一腿，都不会被轻易放过，冬日战士是头暴怒的刺猬，绝不会轻易原谅对他的攻击，更不要说，这漫长的七十年的欺骗与利用。  
  
  
“如果你错了呢？”Fury没有意识到自己的语气稍稍放软了，只是稍稍，没有人能觉察出来。  
  
“那我也可以帮他，不，帮这个世界把九头蛇斩草除根，然后找到他。”Steve在最后这一个问题上，就算面前是条死路，或者无数条死路，也似乎从未怀疑过。  
  
“如果他不想再被打扰，我会尊重他的选择。但是…………”  
  
他的脸上重又出现那种带些怅然的表情，但是转瞬就被一个微笑带过。“但是我想要赌一把，他会来到这儿的。”  
  
他看了看自己身后的袋子，里面放着跟着他的盾牌，还有那颗装着两枚弹壳的小袋子。  
  
  
“毕竟，说到底，不管是Barnes中士还是冬日战士，都是最好的战士，战士，是不会轻言放弃的。”  
  
  
Fury往后靠在了椅背上，他意味深长地看着Steve，然后肯定地点了点头。  
  
“队长，欢迎加入扫除耗子的行列。”  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

7  
他在林间一脚深一脚浅地走着，这里已经不是行人和农户常来的地带，时近日暮，浓密的树荫罩在头顶，见不到夕阳。  
  
Azalia是在学校的野外活动时不见的，学校的老师很快通知了Avrora，也组织村民开展搜索，至今一无所获。  
  
然而别人的搜寻和他没有关系，他有他的方法。   
树枝被踩断后留下的残枝，某个树根附近遗落的衣裙碎片，藏在泥土里的小小脚印………他曾是世界上最顶级的杀手，这也差不多意味着他是最顶级的追踪者。  
  
最后所有的踪迹消失在了一座岩壁的前面，他停在那里，屏住呼吸仔细听，一瞬间似乎又回到了那些潜行在黑暗中的日子，在静谧凝固的空间里辨别猎物最微弱的呼吸，只等着扣动扳机。  
  
他听到了，在石壁的后面，细小的啜泣声。  
  
走过去，石壁后有个被大石块堵住的岩洞，隐约可以从石块与岩壁间看到Azalia的脸，她被困在了里面。  
“救救我！有谁在吗？救救我！”她看不到他，但直觉感到有人靠近。  
  
他蹲下身，把手从缝隙里伸进去，Azalia温暖而汗湿的小手很快搭了上来，他轻轻握了握。  
“是我，别怕。”  
  
  
机械的手臂紧紧抵在石块上，多年的经验告诉他即使是他的手臂，也未必能够击碎这样的石质。但不管怎样，他还是决定先试试。  
“退后，离远一点。”他对岩洞里的Azalia说，她乖巧地嗯了一声。一直等到石头后面衣物的摩擦声停下，他才抬起左手重重一拳，顶上的碎石洒落了一些，在拳头击中的地方，出现了裂缝，隐隐可以看到拳头的凹痕。  
不太够。他心想，脑子里在意识到这一点时，本能一般出现了数个可行的后备计划，最后根据石块附近土质的稀松程度，他决定把石块推开。  
  
比起勇猛地击碎石块英雄救美，像古埃及的工人一样把石块推挪走，也许并不那么英武，过程还十分漫长疲惫，但事实证明，它至少是有效的。  
  
  
当石块最终被挪开到足以让Azalia出来时，天色已经黑了，深林中看不到村落的灯火，只有稀疏的星光从树叶的缝隙间洒下。  
  
“出来吧。”他放下手，属于原本人类的右手掌心已经沾满了血痕和尘土，他丝毫没有感觉，但扑过来抱住他的Azalia并不这样想，她握着他的右手，泪眼汪汪地看着他，“对不起，我只想要追那只小鹿…………对不起……”  
他没说什么，只是蹲下身，示意她上来。然后他背起她，他们一起慢慢地往林外走。  
  
  
“痛吗？”她在后面闷闷地说。  
“恩？”他一愣，不确定她在指什么，心里某种异样的感觉突然浮起。这个问题，似乎很熟悉，虽然从他现有的冬日战士的记忆里，没有人这样问过他。  
  
“你的手，会痛吗？会痛多久？”她的声音里有一点急切，带上了哭腔。  
  
“有一点。”他轻轻说，类似的对话发生过的感觉变得更加强烈，déjà vu吗？不，他几乎可以看到很多年前的某段画面，在某个他尚未体认到的过去，另一个人也曾这样回答。  
  
  
Bucky躺在那里，努力保持清醒，周围并没有人，寂静得可怕。  
  
混沌，心悸，疼痛，还有一些奇怪的麻痹感，他妈的，他想，这些科学家都是疯子。纳粹是疯子，为纳粹服务的科学家就是疯子中的疯子。难怪自己和Steve都学不好化学，一定是因为不够疯的关系。  
  
想起Steve，他就稍微安心了些，事实上说“想起”并不准确，因为你没法想起一个总是在你脑子里打转的人。在那些难熬的“实验”过程中，只要自己的大脑允许，他总是会试着让自己只想着Steve，那个瘦小的、倔强但是温柔的Steve。  
  
他在干什么？在画画吗？画什么？哪个遇到的女孩？还是算了吧，他一直想告诉Steve，谁都比不上Barnes家的Bucky，尤其在喜欢他这一点上。  
还能见到Steve吗？他在隐隐发作的头痛中想。和他一起打架，喝酒，去舞会，躺在地板上聊天。他以前以为自己还没有得到最想要的，但现在他突然觉得他拥有的，已经足够多。  
  
  
最重要的是，他想要打赢，想要继续在那个残酷的、也许没有明天的战场上，为了自己的国家而用尽全力地战斗，而不是，而不是躺在这个该死的————  
“Bucky，Bucky！？”  
  
他睁着眼睛愣了很久，当被药剂抽离的意识慢慢回到身体里时，他看到了眼前金发的男人。  
  
“Steve？”  
  
  
当Steve扶着自己的时候，一切都是那么不同，手臂，肩膀，但他依然可以闻到对方身上自己熟悉的味道，那是他从小就习惯的，独属于Steve的气息。  
“痛吗？”他问，想起那些面目模糊的穿白大褂的人，以及那些不堪回首的痛苦实验，他的心就揪紧了，这种事怎么能让Steve来。  
  
他一瘸一拐但是很执着地问，“会一直痛吗？”  
“有一点。”Steve说，他的脚步稳健，语气肯定，他看上去一点都不像以前的Steve，但是又完全就是以前的Steve。  
  
  
他们搀扶着，走过阴森的走廊，走过即将崩塌的甬道。  
  
它们弯弯绕绕，似乎永无止境，仿若不见天日的森林。  
  
  
  
Azalia把头埋进了他的肩部，抱紧了他的脖子，这让他回过神来。他现在是被人靠着的那一个，她的体温和心跳就贴着自己的背部。  
  
“你害怕死吗？”依然是小女孩有些低沉的声音。  
  
他不知道该如何回答，他已经想不起确切的“将死”的感觉，只能想起偶尔有时候任务执行失败，他躺在血泊里，或者被捡回来后丢在手术台上，那时候他并不觉得害怕。  
所以他只能说，“我不知道。”  
  
“我好害怕。”Azalia说，“石块从上面掉下来的时候我觉得我很不想死。”  
“为什么？”他也不知道为什么他会这样问。  
“因为我还有很多我不想见不到的人，我很喜欢的人。”她的语气很认真。“比如奶奶，比如爸爸妈妈，比如Fiona老师，比如…………比如你。”  
  
他的喉头突然紧了一紧，这又是一种奇妙的从未有过的感觉。“是吗？”  
  
“是啊，你呢？你有什么不想见不到的人吗？”她把身体往上拱了拱，头凑过来，下巴搁在他的肩膀上，“有吗？”  
  
他突然想到那个金发的男人，Steve，不知为何，想到这个名字就让他心里的某一块安定了下来，这似乎也是一种本能，他灵魂里属于Bucky的那部分的本能，就算过去了七十年，也没有改变。  
  
“有。”他说，语气近乎温柔。“……也许我有。”  
  
  
  
他们走出森林回到家的时候，Avrora正坐在门槛上，看到他们的时候激动地迎了上来，老泪纵横地抱住了自己的孙女。  
村人们也都在附近，听说这个消息以后都围拢来，他们拍着他的肩膀说，小伙子真不错，救人救得漂亮。有几个老头子还啧啧称奇，说真不可思议，一个外地人，居然能在晚上把人救出来。  
  
他并没有像往常一样觉得这些叽叽喳喳很烦，他喜欢听“救人”这个词，它的音节和他们说这个词的调子让他感觉到了一种隐秘的满足。  
  
某种感觉慢慢在内心的某个角落开始复苏，似乎他原本，比起杀戮，要更擅长，也更喜欢做的，是拯救。  
  
  
那天他睡了一个好觉，一直到天亮才醒来，什么也没有梦到。  
  
醒来的时候Avrora刚好走进来，她像他们初见时一样端着托盘，上面是纱布和药酒。  
这一次他没有任何异议地抬起右手让她包扎，虽然他的伤口其实都已经快好了。  
  
Avrora笑着问他，“做什么好梦了吗？你今天看上去比平时精神多了。”  
他摇摇头，“没有，我睡得很好。”Avrora看了看他，没说话，直到包扎完毕收好托盘，她才坐到床沿上，脸上的皱纹因为笑容皱起来，显得和蔼而温暖。  
  
他想，如果自己曾经有过祖母的话，那大概她就应该是这样的，虽然那已经是太久前的事情。  
  
“你知道吗？你是个很好的孩子。”她开口，语气柔和，“在我看来，好孩子都应该有个好家，你…………如果没有别的想去的地方，愿意留在这儿吗？”  
  
他愣了一愣，但是在理智介入之前，他已经下意识地摇了摇头。  
她看上去有些失望，但是仍然很关切地问，“那孩子，你想要的，究竟是什么呢？”  
  
他低下头，右手上用绷带包扎着伤口，肌肉扎实，筋骨柔韧，这是人的手，而另一边，是那只无论何时都闪耀着机械金属光芒的手臂，这是兵器的一部分。  
  
“我想要…………知道我是谁。”他说。  
她沉默了一会，“相信我，这是一个所有人都在问的问题，这条路上，你从来都不是唯一的旅人。”  
  
她的眉头随着语气缓缓舒缓开来，“但是，亲爱的孩子，把这当成是一个经历颇多的老人的建议吧，虽然很多人会回头看，想要在过去中找到答案，但是大多数时候，它并不在那儿。”  
  
  
她指了指自己的心口，“真正的钥匙，总是藏在这里。”  
  
  
也像是第一次见面时一样，她摸了摸他的头发，然后端起托盘就要离开，但这一次他叫住了她。  
“能帮我剪头发吗？”他说，“我的头发应该剪了。”  
  
  
当Avrora手中的剪刀划过自己的脖子时，他有一丝本能的抗拒和防备，但是他已经很熟练地把它们悄无声息地压下，放松自己的全身，只是盯着眼前的镜子。  
一点点地，眼前出现一张干净清爽的脸，头发剃得很短，再没有什么可以遮住灰蓝的眼睛。一如博物馆纪念墙上的那张照片，一如那些在冬日战士之前的记忆碎片中，那个叫Bucky的人。  
  
  
十五天后，他离开了乌克兰的这个小村庄，他的背包里这次装了许多东西，有干粮、水、现金还有足够多的衣服。Azalia哭了好久，但是最后还是塞给他很多很多发带，以及那本弗兰肯斯坦。  
“你要再来，一定一定要再来。”她扁起嘴扯住他的衣角，一副随时要哭出来的样子。  
  
他犹豫了下，把她抱了起来，有点生涩地摸了摸她的头，在她面前晃了晃那根一直系在自己手腕上的粉红色发带。  
“约好了。”  
“恩！约好了！”她破涕而笑，在他的脸上大大地亲了一口。“等我长大了，我要嫁给你！”  
  
一瞬间的寂静，Avrora在旁边发出了爽朗的笑声，他瞪着眼前笑得很灿烂的小女孩，突然又一次难得地感觉到了束手无策的滋味。  
  
  
  
离开前，他又去了一次山腰上那幢Roman的木屋。在白天它看上去不再那么阴森，相反显得有些朴素。  
让他惊讶的是，尸体没有了，血迹被擦干净了，一切都干净地似乎从来都没有人住过。  
  
小心地看了一圈，没有窃听器和没有监视器，也没有遗落的任何关于九头蛇的信息。他在餐桌上坐下，从背包里拿出一直放在夹层中的那份档案。翻开来，目光再一次停留在关于自己过去的记述上。  
  
“被改造前隶属：107步兵师——>嚎叫突击队。最初被改造地点：德意志。改造人：Dr.Arnim Zola”  
  
“107，嚎叫，嚎叫……”  
他念着这几个单词，眼前突然闪过一辆飞速掠过的火车，呼啸着从隧道中冒出来，不断前进。  
  
  
渗入骨髓的寒意，下坠的恐惧，有谁在不断互换自己的名字。  
  
  
Bucky！  
  
——————  
  
“Bucky！”压低声音的呼喊，Bucky转过头，看到Steve在草地的那头招手。  
  
Bucky悄悄走过去，夜风有点凉，他只是穿了一件单衣，Steve看到他怕冷似的环抱着双手，没有二话地把他拉近了点，他们一起坐了下来。  
  
  
“睡不着？”Steve问，他其实有点担心Bucky，从九头蛇那里救出他以后，他可以感觉到对方有点不太一样。  
  
“哦，没什么大不了的。”他摇摇头，笑起来，又是以前那个灿烂的好看的万人迷，“你呢？”  
  
Steve把手支在后面，仰头看天，野外的星空十分璀璨。   
“我只是有时会想起那些兄弟们。”他低低地说。  
  
Bucky也沉默了下来，他知道Steve在说什么，他也失去了很多战友。那些早上还在和你一起吃着战地上的早餐，跟你唠叨刚出生的女儿的人们，到了晚上，也许就只剩下铭牌，一个名字，一串编号。  
  
隔了很久，Bucky的声音传来，像是来自远方，“我们一定快打赢了，一定快了。”  
他对看过来的Steve眨眨眼，“别忘了，我们有个超级士兵。”  
  
“哦少来了，”Steve挥挥手，“别人不说， 你最该知道这个超级士兵也只是个毛头小子。”他叹了口气，“不能保护所有人。”  
Bucky安慰地拍了拍对方的肩，“至少你每次都尽全力了，至少你救了我。”他躺下来，用手枕着自己的头，草地上冰凉的露水浸润着他的脸，“我很开心你能成功。”  
  
“恩？”Steve也依样画葫芦地躺下，就在Bucky的身边，肩并肩。  
  
“一直以来，我都觉得我独藏了一份珍贵的东西，我希望更多人都能看到它，知道它有多棒，现在，所有人终于都看到了。”  
Bucky的声音很自豪，就好像他在白天鼓掌欢呼“美国队长”时一样，但只有Steve可以感觉到那一丝不自觉的惆怅。  
  
“我永远都是Steve Rogers，Buck。”Steve侧过头来看着Bucky的侧脸。  
  
Bucky也转过来，他笑了，“我知道。”  
  
  
  
又是许久没有说话，但是在他们之间，沉默从来都不是尴尬，那只是一段舒服的空白，他们心安理得地享受。  
  
“我觉得他们现在正在看着我们。”Steve说，抬手指着天空，“它们是他们的眼睛。”  
“你说兄弟们？”  
“不止，还有爸爸，妈妈，还有你的奶奶………………他们都在。”  
“恩………………我想也是。”Bucky语音低沉，但只隔了五秒，就噗嗤一声笑出来，“虽然感人，但是我得说这套理论还是有点老套，你从哪学来泡妞的？ ”  
  
Steve咳了咳，骂了一声“滚蛋”，刚要站起身，Bucky就跳了起来，他勾住Steve的肩，像以往无数次做过的那样，只是已经变得很自然，不再那么像一个单方面的拥抱。  
  
“来来，到我帐篷里，我们可以像童子军那会去野营的时候那样………………”话音刚落，Steve就指了指自己健壮的身体，“我小时候是这样？”  
  
  
Bucky爽朗的笑声在很近的地方响起，像是可以震动空气，像是洒落在星辰之间。 **  
**  
  
“Cap？” Sam的敲门声从门外响起。“Fury说他十五分钟后到。”  
  
  
他愣了愣，刚从回忆中回过神来，现实显得有些离奇。  
已经是七十年后了，眼前从窗外看出去，可以隔着施普雷河看到柏林城区内的灯火，一切都不太一样，只有星空一如七十年前。  
  
“我就来。”他答应着，Sam的脚步声离去了，这是一间再普通不过的汽车旅馆，只有床，桌子和最简单的家具。  
这个时代，似乎帐篷不再是长途跋涉最需要的工具了。信用卡才是。  
  
他低头看着自己笔下的涂鸦，那是一张Bucky的半身像，穿着军装，在烟火中微笑，向自己敬礼，如此熟悉的样子，就好像发生在昨天那样切近。  
  
  
Fury把液晶屏幕放在桌上，上面立体地呈现出一幢建筑物的模型。  
  
“这是柏林银行的某个支行，刚从伦敦九头蛇的数据库里找到了它的地下平面图。根据上面的情报，以及由它发出的指令所涉及的范围来看，这可能是现在九头蛇整个西欧分区的总部。”  
  
Sam靠墙站在一边，“……这些就是全部？”  
  
Fury抬眼瞥了一眼Sam，他在汽车旅馆的地下台球场里还戴着墨镜这一行为，虽然非他自愿，还是显得有些怪诞，“我们做的所有事情，都不能算官方行动，神盾局已经没了，一切重新开始，我们只有之前剩下的资源可以动用。”  
  
Steve仔细地看着手里市政厅关于这幢建筑物的报告，皱起了眉，“这里写着，银行的这个地下金库只用到了地下空间的一半。另一半是银行隔壁的……”他顿了顿，”区图书馆设立的档案馆。”  
  
“银行的金库和图书馆，如果是你，你会往哪躲？”Fury惯性地语气不善。  
“这要取决于我是Scrooge McDuck*还是在快要世界末日的灾难片*里。”Sam无畏地回答，被Fury冷冷地白了一眼。  
  
最后他敲敲桌子站起身，“这件事就让你们这两位杰出的士兵来判断了，我还留了一队人给你们，相信你们会处理得很好的。”  
听到这话，Sam像是有点惊讶，“你不一起来？”  
  
“我？我马上要动身飞去北非和Hill汇合。”Fury的表情严峻。  
“为什么这么急？”Steve看着他。  
Fury站起身，“时间不等人，不能再让他们有机会长出新的头。”他招招手，“祝你们好运。”  
  
在黑色的风衣消失在昏暗的走道前，他又回过头来对着Steve点了点头，“也祝你和Barnes好运。”  
Steve没说话，只是远远地点了点头。   
  
  
Fury走后，Sam刚想说话，Steve就开口了，“我看过那个灾难片，做得很逼真。Scrooge McDuck是什么？”  
Sam笑了，“我就知道不会有人向美国队长推荐动画片，但你应该去看。童年回忆的一部分。哦不对，这事完了后，你应该直接和Barnes去次迪斯尼，一次性补课。”  
  
Steve笑了笑，“好，我会放在清单上的。”但他并没有拿出那个小本子，“在此之前，我们得弄清楚地下哪个部分是九头蛇的基地，然后解决掉。”  
  
Sam顿了顿，“之后呢？你要等他来？”  
  
“殊途同归，”Steve叹了口气，“希望这次我们不会太迟，我已经受够‘太迟’这件事了。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Scrooge McDuck就是史高奇，著名的唐老鸭叔叔，虚拟人物界战胜史总和老爷的首富【。  
*Sam指的是《后天》电影里一群生还者躲在纽约图书馆的情节  



	8. Chapter 8

8

今天是星期一，Danke像往常一样在七点起床，他的房间朴素干净，只有床和桌椅，一如他之前在军队里的样子。

洗漱完毕，做好准备，他背上包，走出门，柏林今天的天气异常好，阳光洒在门前的街面上。走过一个转角，在一家早餐店买了三明治，早餐店新来的女孩笑着和他打招呼。“早上好，先生。”  
Danke点点头，没有答话，女孩看了看他，指着他胸前的吊坠说，“这项链很漂亮。”

他的表情柔和了一些，拿起递过来的三明治，道了声谢，也不知道是回应对方的称赞，还是送上来的食物。

他在早上七点五十分准时地到达了这条街上的咖啡馆，坐到靠窗的位子上，点了一杯黑咖啡，拿起手边的报纸。

十分钟后，目标走进了门，他也一如既往地坐到了自己斜对面的那个位子——就在咖啡馆露天雨棚的最里面，背靠墙柱。

又是绝佳的死角，他想，怪不得他们不找狙击手。

目标带着鸭舌帽，背着双肩包，看上去低调无害，每天在咖啡馆和家之间两点一线。但他知道对方来头不小。这已经是盯梢的第九天了，即使有经验如他，也依然没有看到可利用的破绽。  
就在这时，像是回应他的思绪，目标的旁边起了小小的骚动，一个女侍应生在路过时跌倒了，打翻了托盘上的咖啡，接下来便是一连串的道歉。目标也不得不从位子上站起身，让侍应生擦拭狼藉的桌椅。

“就是现在。动手。”耳机里传来低沉急促的声音。

Danke收拢报纸，站起身，趁乱悄悄地走到目标的身后，对方像是丝毫没有察觉到他的靠近，他从皮夹克里无声无息地掏出枪，就要抵上对方的腰际。

一切都看上去快速而有效，直到Danke的手腕突然被一种力量攫住。

目标依然看着前方，没有回头，只有戴着皮手套的左手准确无误地从背后扣住了他的手，Danke只感觉到一股冰冷的强力，下意识地扣动扳机，在枪响的一瞬间，自己的手腕便被迅速折了过去，枪脱手，飞到了旁边的桌子上。

枪声一起，整个店的目光都集中到了这里，然后人们开始仓皇地逃离，尖叫声此起彼伏。Danke心里骂了一句，知道这次不可能那么简单地结束，索性一个扭身，摆脱了对方的钳制，和目标再次面对面的时候，Danke的手里已经拿着一把军刀。

在四周的一片混乱中，这一片小小的地带反而犹如暴风眼一般，气氛有一瞬间的凝固。Danke看到目标的眼睛直视着自己，不知道是不是错觉，他感觉到在那冰冷的灰蓝中居然藏着一丝细微的怜悯。

“你知道你为什么要杀我吗？“他说，但那并不像一个需要答案的问句。

Danke愣了一下，不过时间不等人，他举起刀，冲着对方刺去。

三分钟后Danke躺在地上，看着眼前的人，之前握在自己手里的刀此刻正抵着自己的脖子，近到可以感觉到刀锋的寒气。

肋骨大概是断了几根，每一次呼吸都很疼痛，左眼已经睁不开了，从右眼望出去，他的目标看上去完好如初，没有任何伤口，只有帽子中途掉了下来，清秀的年轻的脸，蓄着淡淡的胡渣。在肾上腺素刺激过后，那双原本淡漠的眼睛也有了一些波动。

“你知道你为什么要杀我吗？”他问，一模一样的句子，只是这一次语气带上了情绪，匪夷所思地，既像哀伤，又像愤怒。

Danke的声音嘶哑，“我不需要知道。你只是一个任务。”

目标的表情在听到任务这个词时有一瞬的愣神，他盯着Danke的手，它在不自觉的时候已经握紧了脖子上的吊坠。  
把吊坠扯过来，里面是一张很小的照片，一个男孩抱着熊娃娃，笑得很开心。

仿佛感受到了疑问的眼神，Danke含着血沫咧嘴一笑，“我的儿子。”  
目标看了会，合上吊坠还给Danke， “有些任务是注定完成不了的。”就在他要起身离开的刹那，破空的枪声传来，躺在地上的杀手胸前瞬间多了一个窟窿，吊坠散落在了一旁。

他抬起头，远远地看到对面的建筑物顶端有个拿着狙击枪的人影。但没有多余的时间看第二眼，一串紧密的枪声响起，他只能把左手放在身前抵挡，几枚子弹打在上面，发出金属碰撞的尖锐声响。冒着弹雨，他快步翻身躲进了死角。  
等终于枪声停歇，整条街已经陷入了混乱，汽车的喇叭震天响，他等了一会，闪身传过一片尖叫的人群，拿起背包和之前Danke掉落下来的手枪，快步往对面追去。

Danke居然还剩下一口气，他看着自己的目标离开的背影，心里想，原来自己不过是诱出死角的诱饵，最终他们还是要靠狙击手。  
就是可惜，儿子今年的生日礼物，没法寄出去了。

这是他最后漂在脑中的思绪，然后意识便滑入了无边无际的黑暗中。

狙击手Adam看了看手里的腕表，绿色的液晶屏幕上没有显示时间，而是一个卫星地图，一个红色的点在闪着光，地址显示的是Waldeck公园。

半个小时后，他走进了公园的大门，随着自身所代表的绿点离红点位置越来越近，他已经本能地开始在附近寻找能够伏击的高地。

毫无预警地，枪声响起，Adam只感觉到有什么东西迅速贯穿了自己的身体，鲜血在眼前飞溅出来，飘洒出优美的弧线。

他再熟悉不过、看过千百次的弧线。 

脚步声从背后靠近，停在了Adam的旁边，带着皮手套的手取下了那只腕表。他没有多看Adam的尸体一眼，继续往前走入满是初冬气息的僻静小路，在一张长椅旁，腕表上绿点终于和红点合二为一。  
一个气球，绑在扶手上，气球的底部，黏着一个圆形的收发器。那是一个小时前他从自己的金属手臂上取下来的。

他们以为他不会想起它的存在，也对，上一次用到它还是在十年前，他在一次中东的任务中受到重创，躺在山崖下三天，才终于靠这个被组织找到。

坐下来，拿回收发器，放走气球，直到红色的圆点在蔚蓝的天空中飘远，他才低头在腕表屏幕上按了几个键，红和绿都消失，一个棕色的点出现了，此刻正不断闪动着。

地址上写着，夏洛特堡区图书馆。

————  
在一系列的调查后，事实证明，最后还是史高奇叔叔赢了，只不过银行的地下金库并没有可以游泳的金币山，厚厚的钢铁墙壁后面只有部分存着金条和保管箱，其余大部分都被九头蛇征用，实验室、武器库、会议室、数据库……全都分散在迷宫般的地下甬道里。

“我真他妈不想再听到Hail Hydra这句话了！”Sam奋力打掉了从旁边伸出来的枪，冲着耳机对面的Steve喊，“见鬼，这都七十年后了，他们都没发明点新鲜的口号！”

话筒对面的Steve正拿着盾，面前是三个疑似特种兵出身的家伙，举枪对着他猛烈扫射，弹壳像下雨一般掉落在地面上，和震耳欲聋的枪声混在了一起。  
“抱歉，Sam，我现在这儿正忙着，七十年和口号的事我们可以稍后再讨论。”他一边说一边顶着枪火往前冲，先是用盾击倒了左边的第一个人，然后扭过对方拿枪的手，冲锋枪来不及收势，横着扫射过去，中间的人很快中弹倒下，最右边的人见状忙向后退开，Steve手中的盾在这时及时飞了出去，精准快速地击中了目标。

“左侧安全。”  
他把盾从墙中拔出来，快步跑过走廊，身后所过之处已经七横八竖地躺着一堆人，“我现在去指挥部，所有人注意，解决以后在那里汇合。”  
耳麦里传来行动小组各个成员回答“收到”的声音。Steve跑过寂无人声的下一段走廊，拐了一道弯，眼前是一小段上行的楼梯，冲上去后，就到了这个在平面图上特别标注出来的基地核心部位。

出乎意料的是，当Steve把盾牌放在身前，准备迎击下一轮炮火时，眼前却是一片安静，没有人。甬道和大门都一如预期地在那里，大门之后按理来说就是指挥部，但此刻，却一反常态地见不到本应荷枪实弹守在门前的守卫，Steve轻轻走过去，将耳朵附在门上，没有任何声音。

他皱起眉，心中有一种不好的预感，开始如乌云一般聚集。

Sam是小组其余成员里第一个赶到的，当他冲上楼梯时，正好看到Steve把微缩摄影用的细管伸进门缝中。  
“你在干什么？”尽管Sam相信只要是Steve做的事，都有道理，但他还是忍不住问。

“看看里面的情况。”Steve简单地说，他在神盾局的多种作战行动中学习了不少新技术，微缩摄影机就是其中一样——在这种情况下，足可以被看作时代的馈赠。  
屏幕上很快显示出房间内的景象，更出人意料的是，指挥部里不光没有人，甚至没有用具，没有任何物件，这是一个空得像是从来没有人存在过的房间。

“他们都撤走了？”Sam靠过来，疑惑地说。  
Steve没有回答，而是把摄影机的细管拉回门边，调整方向，转而向门的上方伸去，很快门的最上端一个被胶布贴在上面的黑色盒子出现在了画面上。

“炸弹………………”Steve脱口而出，“这地方很不对劲。”

“怎么了？”Sam刚开口，就听到耳机里传来负责在银行门口把风的Larry的声音，“Cap，有新情况。银行隔壁的图书馆刚才发出火警警报，电已经被切断，整幢建筑里的市民正在疏散。”

那股在心头萦绕的乌云终于化作暴雨落了下来。

Steve转身狂奔，Sam紧跟其后，耳机里传来前面Steve急切呼喊的声音，“Larry，快去找到警报发出的具体地点，一确认就马上告诉我。”  
虽然勉力想要跟上，但只是几步，Sam已经被落下了不少，只能边跑边喊，“你要去哪？”

Steve略微顿住了身形，他转回头，金色的头发在幽暗的甬道里泛着柔和的光，也许是Sam的错觉，Steve此刻的声音，像是在压抑着什么强烈的情绪一般有些低沉。  
“我要去他那儿。”

又来了，Sam想，这样的表情。

在感受到这点的时候他就已经本能地知道Steve将要去见的“他”是谁了，毕竟，这个世界上，没有第二个人，会让面前的人在一瞬间，不再是美国队长，而仅仅只是某一个人的Steve Rogers。 

———

夏洛特堡区图书馆的第五层，灯光已经熄灭了，巨大的防弹玻璃窗被从中间打碎，掉在大理石地板上的碎片借助窗外城市的光，折射着房中的景象。  
和图书馆其余部分截然不同的现代化的办公室，价值不菲的桌椅，举在微颤的手中的手枪，以及在晦暗的光线中泛着金属光泽的手臂。

他站在窗前，风从窗外吹进来，拂在他已经不再有遮挡的后颈上，细微的凉意。

窗外，没有月亮，天空上只有翻卷的流云，建筑物的下面，施普雷的河水安静流淌。

———

从银行的地下金库冲到外面再从紧急通道冲到图书馆的五楼，对Steve来说，距离只不过是平时跑步训练的一百分之一，但是他意识到自己居然在微微地喘气，几乎是不自觉地，就好像是小时候看电影时面对一个即将出现的怪物，或者在学校的走廊里远远地走向自己心仪的姑娘。  
两个比喻都有些奇怪，他心里想，但是算了，总之就是差不多那样的感觉。

其实七十年过去了，虽然世界上有了微缩摄影机，有了网络，有了泡腾片，还有了外星人和神，但是有些东西，似乎从来没有变过，比如依然作恶的九头蛇，比如总是有些诡诈的政府，比如有勇气站出来说不的普通人。

比如战争，比如伙伴，比如信任。

比如，他在这里，向着Bucky跑去。

一如在布鲁克林，无数次街头的打架，被揍得鼻青脸肿的他依然爬起来飞身扑向缠住Bucky的那些家伙。  
一如当年那个月夜，他只身一人，在九头蛇的基地里，寻找着生死不明的好友。

作为真正的九头蛇指挥中心，图书馆的第五层标上了“只供员工进入”的牌子，还专门配备了安保措施，但现在，本需要虹膜和指纹扫描的大门却洞开着，门口也空无一人。

Steve放轻脚步走进去，这是一间开放式的办公室，没有灯光也依然可以看出装饰的考究，隔开各个区域的玻璃能够让人一览整个空间。

此刻，玻璃却不再全是通透的了，上面四溅的血花在昏暗的夜里看起来像是泼在空中的黑色墨水，阴森而不详。

在这样如墨的血影中，他终于看到了Bucky。

有一瞬间，Steve觉得也许一切真的都没有变。大概是因为他的头发剪短了的缘故，他看起来就好像是当年的Bucky。清爽干练，Barnes家的万人迷。在Steve心里，永远带着光芒的，最好的朋友，最好的人。

但那样的错觉只持续了一瞬间，因为以眼前的人为中心，十几个人影横陈着倒伏在他的周围，黑暗中辨不出生死，而此刻，他正用钢铁的手臂紧紧掐住最后一个身着西装的男人，男人被举得双脚脱离地面，发出垂死动物一般的呜咽声。

当声音慢慢低弱下去，他才松开手，任凭男人的身体重重落下，抬起头，依然是那张熟悉的脸，但他的神情，再一次告诉Steve，那并非他的Bucky。

但那也不是之前的…………冬日战士。

Bucky在这时侧过头，看到了Steve，他们的视线交会。

那一刻，像是某种魔咒突然被驱散，屋内屋外的灯突然大亮，电源恢复了。

眼前的人，灰色的帽衫上遍布血迹，片刻前暴烈的格斗在他的眼底还残留着一点猩红色的躁动，但很快就盛满了见到Steve的惊讶。  
一刹那，他似乎又变成了那天在母舰上，被压在钢筋下的Bucky，死死盯着他，眼睛里有不解、惶惑，甚至隐隐的悲伤。

但接下来发生的事情，瞬间打破了所有重逢的气氛，一切都快得没有时间让Steve再对Bucky的状态多做分辨，甚至没有时间让他脱口而出再次叫出他的名字。

那个原本被摔在Bucky脚下的中年男子，突然在背后猛地坐起发力，他的手中不知何时已经多了一把先前来不及拿出来的枪，跪坐在地上冲背对着他的Bucky扣动了扳机。

一切都好像是某种电影里的慢镜头，烙印在Steve的眼中。

鲜血在空中画出弧线。

Bucky的身体，像是终于承受不住重量一般，向前倒去。

中年男子丢下枪，奋力地向前扑了过去。Steve冲上前的时候，他已经从后面抱住了Bucky垂落的身体，跌跌撞撞地向后退。

在碎裂的玻璃窗前，他拖着Bucky，嘶哑地高呼，“Hail Hydra！”

然后他拉着Bucky，纵身一跃，跳了下去。

Steve慢了一步，手堪堪擦过他们下坠时飞起的衣角。

视线里的最后，是Bucky紧闭的双眼。他的神情安然，像是对所有一切无知无觉。

或许上天真的存在某种恶意的玩笑，热衷于重复骇人的死循环。  
风从破碎的玻璃中灌进来，一如当年火车的呼啸声隆隆而过，凛冽地刮过所有命运的长路。

然而这一次，不，不止这一次，无论再重来几次，他都不会再站在原地。  
不会再让他一个人。

当Sam赶到时，他正好看到Steve退离窗边，但就在他刚想过去的时候，就看到Steve转身又冲向了窗户，下一秒金色的头发就消失在了空中。

“Steve！”


	9. Chapter 9

9  
  
在冰冷的水里，他看到了一双眼睛。  
  
细长的眼角，湖蓝色的瞳孔，在黑暗的水流中闪着温柔的光，他在其中看到自己的投影，渐渐靠近，放大，直到他的全身似乎都要融进那如漩涡般的眼波里。  
前所未有的安全，所有意识都可以在这双眼睛的注视中变得平静安稳。没有忧愁，没有烦恼，没有遗忘的记忆，没有洗不掉的血腥，似乎七十年过去后，他终于能够有机会得到那种终极的解脱。  
  
他抬起头，看到它们两旁细密的皱纹，突然意识到，这是他的母亲。  
其实他已经没有办法在记忆中找到她确切的样子，但此刻，他直觉地知道这是她。  
这是妈妈的眼睛。  
  
  
就在他本能地开口想要呼唤她时，他听到了头顶上方，从水面传来的声音，遥远，但穿透了滞重的水流，带来奇异的回音。  
  
“Bucky！Bucky！”  
  
  
心脏莫名地抽紧，回过头，在母亲眼睛的倒影里，他突然看到了身后的那一团黑影，正在慢慢地逼近，像是就要把他吞噬到黑暗中。  
  
他猛地睁开眼，右手在水中划过，发出金属的光亮，笔直地刺入那扼住自己的不详暗影。  
  
  
血在施普雷河中泛起，没过多久，一个中年男人的尸体悄悄浮了起来，胸口被穿心而过，西装上别着的独特胸针染上了湿润的血色。但夜晚的水面和飘荡其上的薄雾，像黑色的纱巾，完美地掩盖住了所有罪恶与救赎的痕迹。  
  
某个不引人注意的桥底，他蹒跚着慢慢走上河岸。浑身湿透，身上的鲜血被河水冲走了一部分，还有一些被洇成了模糊的红影，凌乱地沾在他已经浸满了水的灰色帽衫上，血水一滴滴从他的短发上滴落下来。  
走到一个隐蔽的树丛，找到之前留下的记号，他从覆盖的破败枝叶中找到了先前藏在那里的背包，从里面翻出一件干燥的衬衣。  
  
弯下身的一瞬间，眼前突然一阵目眩，伴随着头痛，他伸手碰了碰后脑勺，指尖所触之处一片湿漉，大概是子弹的擦伤。  
  
当他换下衣服，背上包往外走时，河岸边传来了声音。回过头，他看到Steve蹚着水，从河中向自己走来。  
  
  
  
——————  
  
人生中总有一些比较尴尬的瞬间。  
  
就像现在，Steve在周五的夜晚，浑身滴着水，走在柏林的街头。虽然不是特别繁华的商业区，但高大男人落汤鸡的样子，依然时不时引来他人的侧目。  
只不过当事人却浑然不以为意，不仅如此，路边咖啡馆里人们的交谈声，街角酒吧里电视中放的球赛背景音，擦身而过的情侣们的笑语，都像是不复存在，完全发生在另一个时空里。他所有的注意力，都在三十米之外的那个背影上。  
  
挺直的背，戴着绿色的毛线帽，穿着棕色的衬衫，衣着在冬天显得有些单薄，除此之外他在人群中显得平凡无奇，像是柏林周末街头最普通的路人。  
  
但Steve知道他不是。  
  
当然Steve还知道很多别的。比如他衬衣里的左手是金属做的，帽子里的棕色短发上沾着血迹。比如他生于1917年，是自己最好的朋友。  
比如他其实知道自己正跟着他。  
  
毕竟，要成功跟踪一个被称为“鬼故事”的冬日战士，前提只有对方的默许。  
事实上，用“跟踪”这个词都有些不恰当，他们在桥底的岸边都看到了彼此，然后Bucky先走了，没有说一句话，而Steve选择跟了上去，就是如此简单。  
  
两个人一前一后地走在路上。路边的电器行里电视正放着新闻，“夏特洛堡区图书馆发生虚假火警警报，随后发生枪击，警方已在五楼发现多人尸体………………”。  
他们匆匆走过，谁都没有停下。  
  
  
就这样一直沉默地走了几个街区，这一天很漫长，Steve想，突袭地下金库，进入图书馆，遇到Bucky，落水，其实都不过是几小时中的事。  
  
但是，多奇怪，它们突然都像发生在很久以前，不再重要。  
重要的是，当下这一刻，他走在Bucky的身后。  
  
而犹如昨天那样切近的，是另一个夜晚。Stark博览会的焰火漫天，照亮人们兴奋的脸。   
  
  
穿着军装的男人拥抱自己，微笑着，有一丝离别的惆怅，更多的是远行的期待。  
  
“我不在的时候，别干什么傻事。”  
  
“怎么会，你都把所有傻气带走了。”  
  
  
“不要在我去之前赢了这场仗。”  
  
  
他行了一个军礼，然后转身离开，连背影都带着自己羡慕的意气风发。  
  
  
  
  
先打破这一种安静的默契的，是Bucky，他的身体在走过一个街角时晃了晃，虽然只是很轻微的晃动，只有Steve能发现，但在他稳健的脚步中依然显得有些突兀，  
  
Bucky停了下来，静立片刻，然后走到路边，拦下了一辆出租车。  
Steve愣了一下，反应过来后冲向旁边另一辆空着的车，但刚打开车门，蓄着络腮胡的司机就竖起了眉毛。“先生，我的天哪，您这身水！”  
  
这意外的阻拦一时难住了Steve，他左右四顾，一时找不到多余的空车，却看到Bucky坐着的那辆本应早就开走的车子，并没有发动，还依然停在路边。  
  
Steve愣了一下，嘴角不自觉地翘了起来，他弯下腰，真诚地看着司机，“抱歉，但我要去见一个非常重要的人。请帮帮我。”  
司机看了看他，最后只能嘟囔着说“上来吧。”  
  
  
直到Steve坐上车，前方的出租才安静而快速地启动，像是终于等到了要等的人。  
  
车窗开了一点，晚风吹进车厢，Steve背靠着座椅，从这里看不到前面车中的人，但他依然注视着前方。在黑暗的阴翳和驶过的街灯中，他的脸忽明忽灭，在车窗上投下柔和的阴影，似乎带着隐隐的笑意。  
  
  
  
车子最后在一个安静老旧的街区停下，Bucky下了车，走进一间破旧的公寓楼，Steve也跟在后面，依然是一前一后，就好像两个同住一楼的晚归人，脚步声一起回响在光线昏黄的楼道里，谁都没有说话。  
  
Bucky从包里掏出钥匙，打开了三楼的一扇门，他没有关门，Steve大步走了进去。  
  
当灯光亮起时，可以看到这间屋子没有陈设，简陋到几乎没有人居住的痕迹。看上去应该是客厅的地方，只有墙角放着一块长木板，像是充当床的功能，旁边有个朴素的矮柜，柜子上方的墙上挂着一个像是工地工人用的头盔和一件蓝色的工衫。  
  
除此之外，没有桌子也没有椅子，什么都没有。对冬日战士来说，一切生活非必需品都是麻烦，麻烦都是不必要的，而不必要的东西都不需要被保留。  
Steve想到了他那间老旧但是温暖的小公寓，突如其来地有些揪心。然而一团飞过来的衣服打断了所有思绪。  
  
他下意识地接住，那是件简单的白色T恤和运动长裤。抬起头，Bucky正关上矮柜，并没有看他，径自走进矮柜旁，整个房间唯一的一扇门里，门关上后，很快就可以听到从里面传来的水声。  
  
真难以相信，这家伙在八十多年前是个连洗澡都停不下和自己拌嘴的小鬼，还总丢三落四，拿不全换洗的衣物，常常在里面扯着嗓子喊Steve帮我找条内裤。  
但事实证明，有些习惯的确诡异地以另一种形式保留了下来，比如十分钟后当Bucky再次从门里出来时，他一丝不挂，甚至连内裤都没有穿。  
  
Steve下意识地转开双眼，有些尴尬，Bucky倒很泰然自若，一般杀手在被剥除一切防御时会有的不安全感并不适用于他，毕竟，不是所有杀手的左手都是灵活的钢铁武器。  
  
  
他打开矮柜从稀少的衣物中翻出一套换上，然后喊了一声。  
“Steve。”  
这是这天晚上他说的第一句话，脱口而出，如此自然，像是曾经把这个名字那么频繁地挂在嘴边，直到潜移默化成了七十年后下意识浮现的碎片。  
  
已经转开视线的Steve猛地抬头，却发现对面的人也一样有些吃惊，似乎连他自己都没有意识到刚才说了什么，于是只是沉默地看着Steve，眼底有丝困惑和戒备。  
  
顿了一下，Bucky重新开口，“Steve？”不再是不假思索，反而带着些犹豫和试探，像是自我确定。  
但这一次，话音刚落，Steve就回答了他。  
  
“是的，是我。”他说，笑起来，眼角带出一些细微的笑纹。“Bucky。”  
  
  
自天空母舰以来，久违地被这样称呼的Bucky没有抵触，也没有回应。  
他只是看着Steve，撇撇头示意浴室的方向，就转回身继续在矮柜中翻找。  
  
  
Steve冲好凉，换上干净的衣服从浴室中走出来时，正好看到Bucky背对着坐在地上，抬起右手摸索着想要把药酒涂到后脑的伤口上。  
  
其实Steve之前时不时会想，若是有朝一日，能够不见刀光，心平气和地再次面对Bucky，他会说些什么。  
但是此时他发现所有假想都是无用，他自然而然地走过去，Bucky停下手，转过身，一脸防备地看着他。  
  
“可以吗？”Steve拿起地上小药箱里的药酒瓶子，他浑身都带着水汽，连笑容都有些氤氲。  
  
Bucky的左臂动了动，发出金属的咔咔声，但他还是点了点头，转回身，当Steve在他背后坐下，手触碰到前方湿漉的头发时，Steve可以感觉到Bucky背部的肌肉一瞬间绷紧了，原本清浅的呼吸声一瞬间消失。  
  
Steve知道这是备战的状态，但他没有在意，像是根本没有注意到那样，手法熟练地开始处理伤口。  
  
  
随着时间分秒流逝，Bucky慢慢地放松下来，他们身上一样的皂香和轻缓的呼吸一起填塞着寂静的空间。  
  
“公牛。”Steve像是突然想起什么，轻轻说。  
一切也许真的没有改变，他们都还只有十几岁，平生受过最重的伤不过是在街头和小混混们的混战，总可以在彼此那里得到疗愈。  
  
Bucky偏了偏头，像是不明白他在说什么。  
  
“ 没什么。”他回答，顿了一顿，决定转移话题，视线扫过对方的手腕，“手链不错。”  
Bucky的脸背对着Steve，看不清表情，但Steve觉得他突然放松了很多，甚至有种他在微笑的错觉。  
  
“别人给我的。”他抚摩了一下那根粉红色的带子，语气几乎有点像是骄傲。  
Steve有点好奇其中发生的故事，但他没有问，他只是平静地说。  
“你找到你想找的东西了吗？”  
  
短暂的沉默后，Bucky简短地回答。  
“一些。”  
  
“那很好，我为你高兴。”Steve的话里含着笑意，他没有再说什么，只是继续安静地给伤口消毒。  
  
“你…………救过我，是么？“过了好一会，Bucky开口，话音里有些犹疑。  
  
Steve想起了冲进九头蛇基地的那一次，不是今年，而是七十年前的那晚。那在月光下像是永远走不完的甬道，和在火光中梗着脖子喊你不走我也不走的人。  
  
那个人此刻正坐在自己前面，呼吸着，和自己交谈着。  
  
“是的，”Steve的胸中突然有些东西翻滚着，想要化成酸涩的液体奔涌而出，但他只是低头笑了笑。  
“我们互相救过对方，很多次。”  
  
水底没有温度的依靠。  
  
透过准星，精准击中自己身后敌人的那支步枪。  
  
布鲁克林的九月，那双伸过来的温暖的手。  
  
  
“以前在德国…………我们是朋友。”  
不再是疑问的语气，而是对记忆的陈述。  
  
“无论哪里，我们依然是。”  
Steve快速地纠正了语境和时态，语气肯定，顿了顿，他加上一句，“你不一定要一个人。”  
  
他把纱布贴到Bucky的头上，低沉的声音，但很温和，“有时候有朋友帮助，伤口会愈合得更快。”  
  
Bucky放松下来的肌肉又一次变得紧绷起来，他的回答有些生硬，像在反抗，不容置疑。  
  
“我更喜欢现在这样。”  
  
Steve看上去并不惊讶，他点点头，“那我会一直这样陪你到最后的。”  
  
接下来是一阵漫长的沉默，直到Bucky突然轻轻说。  
“固执的水牛。”  
  
Steve愣住了，有些怀疑自己的耳朵，他看着面前背对着他的Bucky，隐约觉得可以在昏黄的光线中，看到对方安静翘起的唇角。  
  
  
  
Steve处理完毕后，Bucky就站起身，中间他突然晃了晃，但很快就站稳了，没有理Steve，径直大步走出门。  
  
五分钟后，当Steve收拾好带血的毛巾和纱布，合上小药箱，正准备放回矮柜里的时候，Bucky回来了，手里拿着一个纸袋。  
他从里面拿出一个汉堡，扔给Steve，然后自己拿出另一个，一边快速地解决，一边拿起刚才换下来的衣服，再次开门离开，看样子应该是去楼下的洗衣房。  
  
Steve拿着汉堡，注视着这样的Bucky，一连串的动作，虽然都是普通人的日常作业，但……Steve总有一种感觉，这一切都更像是被指定的各种任务，而Bucky只是在一一完成。  
  
然后他猛然意识到这些也许的确是任务，Bucky自己给自己的任务。  
  
尽量模拟着日常的生活，吃饭，洗衣服，穿上工装去工地工作，这是普通人的人生，而不是一个杀手的。  
  
“我更喜欢现在这样。”  
  
这的确是一个人的自我疗程，一点一点，好像罹患战争后遗症的军人，努力从炮火连天肾上腺素飙升的战场，回到平静的现实社会。  
  
一如他自己，在醒来以后，在遇到Bucky之前，经历的每一天。   
坐着地铁去打沙包，在咖啡馆里素描，在自己的家里看黑白的二战纪录片和特效惊人的灾难电影。  
  
Steve咬下一口汉堡，芥末酱有些冲鼻，让他的眼角有些发酸，但像那天在Peggy的病床前那样，他最后还是让自己微笑。  
  
哦，Bucky，Bucky，我们总是那么有默契，默契到连孤身应战的方式，都一模一样。  
  
  
————  
  
他知道自己一直在发烧。  
  
也许是今晚早些时候头部中弹的关系，也许只是因为天气太冷了，也许是因为那个总是带来变数的金发男人。  
  
偶尔的晕眩，时不时的头痛，以及发烫的皮肤，他清楚这些都不过是一晚上的事，以前那些穿白大褂的家伙在给自己注射一些东西后，有时候也会出现这些症状，但它们都会在第二天就消失殆尽。  
  
“没有关系，他的恢复速度是常人的数倍，普通的发烧就当一次消毒。”  
  
那些人曾经这样说，就好像是在说一种被实验的动物，现在他们都去了哪？没有人关心。  
  
  
他昏沉地这样想着，躺在坚硬的木板上，意识逐渐滑入黑暗。  
  
  
“躺在那儿别动！”Bucky从床边站起身跑向厨房。“我来帮你拿药。”  
Steve看上去有些不满，但是他太虚弱了，所以只是嘟囔着抗议。“我不过是发烧而已，没有必要把我当残废。”  
  
他端着水小跑回来，小心翼翼地不洒在地毯上。然后把水和药递给床上的Steve，“别废话了，快喝，喝完了好好睡一觉。”  
Steve就着水吞下药，然后顺从地躺了下去，但却没有合眼，只是看着Bucky。“多谢你，兄弟，特意过来照…………”  
  
话音还没落，Bucky就咧开嘴，笑着说，“客气什么，”他拨弄了下Steve柔软的金发，手触碰到了他的额头，依然滚烫。“再客气小心我下次让你吃我妈做的超难吃熏肉。”  
  
“饶了我吧。”Steve也笑了，他的脸孔浮着潮红，眼中有水光，平时总是有些忧郁而固执的表情缓和了很多，在暖黄色的灯光中很好看。  
  
Bucky咳了一声，移开视线，“睡吧睡吧。”  
  
说着，他像是要逃离什么一样，站起身走到Steve的书桌边，在一堆画册中翻出一本雪莱的诗，随手翻看起来。  
  
  
“像你所怀抱的如此美好的梦想，   
  
我也甘愿拿生命来交换；  
  
我将含笑做一个殉道者而死亡，   
  
对着那爱情的不流血的神龛。   
  
为了心底的宝藏，你愿以身殉；  
  
如果我也拥有如此珍贵的宝藏，   
  
我决不愿拿它换取高龄，   
  
换取干瘪的两颊和白发苍苍。”*  
  
  
Bucky对着诗出了会神，窗外是布鲁克林的黄昏，破败的街道在夕阳的光线中似乎被泼上一层金色，显得寂静而美好，彷如诗集中的插画。  
  
他低下头，看到了桌子角落里一本旧速写本，最上面一页画着两个人。  
  
拿过来，他就着昏黄的日光看到了本子上用铅笔勾勒出的自己，五官英俊，神情潇洒，旁边是一个金发的姑娘，娇小的身躯倚在自己的怀里，仰头看着自己，两个人都带着灿烂的笑容。  
Bucky愣了一会，看到速写本上标着的时间，才想起那女孩是谁，她叫Tina，是半年前和自己约会过的姑娘。自己曾经拽着Steve到她上学的地方等过她，这幅画应该就是那时候画的。  
  
在两个人的旁边，只写着一个单词，Happiness，幸福。  
  
Bucky苦笑起来，“幸福，”他轻轻低语，“你还真是什么都不懂。”  
  
他转过身，走回Steve的床边，Steve已经睡着了，他总是显得有些苍白的脸此刻在日暮的余晖中被镀上一层金线，呼吸清浅，带着病人的一点点急促，金色的头发在光柱乱飞的细尘中，几乎可以称得上耀眼。  
  
他想起Steve曾经问过他，为什么你老喜欢和金发的小个子女孩约会？  
  
他当时好像没有回答，或者只是用玩笑一笔带过，因为他知道Steve不懂。  
  
就好像他从未解答人们有时会有的疑惑，为什么完美的Barnes家的少爷，总是会和一个孱弱的、总是被欺负的穷小子Steve在一起。因为他知道别人都不明白。  
  
有些人，有些事，是他一个人守护的宝藏，一个人遵守的誓言。  
  
他看着Steve，他十二岁时遇到的，最好的朋友，最好的人。  
轻轻俯下身，他在他的嘴唇上烙下一吻，轻得如羽毛一般，没有任何人能觉察的吻。  
  
  
“我爱你。”  
他不出声地开口，说出了那个他心底最深，也最简单的秘密。  
  
  
  
他醒过来，在黑暗中坐起身。  
  
全身都是冷汗，在初冬柏林的空气里蒸发，带来丝丝凉意。  
黑暗中寂无人声，只是偶尔可以听到楼底下有车子开过柏油马路时发出的细碎声响。  
  
他转过头，透过气窗中照射进来的户外的光，可以看到那个人就躺在离自己十米远的地方，似乎已经睡着了一会，呼吸均匀绵长。  
  
微弱的光柱中金色的头发，薄薄的一层光晕，好像诗集中的…………  
  
  
“像你所怀抱的如此美好的梦想，   
  
我也甘愿拿生命来交换； ”  
  
  
他的心跳猛然加快。原来如此，原来如此。  
碎片在大脑里打着转，互相撞击着，要拼凑出完整的模样。  
  
有某一块，总是缺少，在成为冬日战士之前，在德国之前。  
  
但或许，那才是最重要的部分。  
也许那里，就藏着打开一切的，最后的钥匙。  
  
  
他慢慢地在黑暗中站起身，躺着的人睁开双眼，没有说话，但眼神看着他，像是在问。  
  
你要去哪？   
  
他沉默了一会，“过去。”  
  
  
  
“我们要去哪？”  
  
“未来。”  
  
  
  
他抬起脚，打开门，大步走了出去。  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
*出自雪莱的《To Mary Who Died In This Opinion》  
原句为  
Existence would I barter  
For a dream so dear as thine,  
And smile to die a martyr  
On affection's bloodless shrine.  
Nor would I change for pleasure  
That withered hand and ashy cheek,  
If my heart enshrined a treasure  
Such as forces thine to break.  
  
<https://www.poemhunter.com/poem/to-mary-who-died-in-this-opinion/>  
  
文中中译来自杨熙龄老先生


	10. Chapter 10

10  
  
一切的开始，都源于那天布鲁克林第四十五街的某个瞬间。  
  
  
有些事情，差之毫厘就失之千里，但偏偏命运阴差阳错，就要如此安排，无法预知，不得撤离。  
  
就如同一月十五号的周五，早上八点，住在布鲁克林第十七街的十七岁少女Lucy Dannings，因为昨晚无视了宵禁而与家人产生了争执，猛地打开公寓的大门直冲出去，甚至忘了带上书包，一边擦着眼泪一边愤愤然地往前兀自疾走。  
  
同时，在十七街转角之后的四十五街，某幢公寓五楼的住户，中年程序员Peter Lee，正勉力把一架二手钢琴搬进他新家的起居室。棕色的钢琴被装着轮滑的活动架支撑着推向临街的落地窗边。  
  
在房间的角落里，还有一个非人类的生物在活动。Peter Lee家养的猫Mint，白色，三岁，正因自己的主人忙着搬家忘了喂食而万分焦躁，在Lee的脚下绕来绕去。  
  
  
意外就发生在那一秒，当Peter Lee小心地从另一面把钢琴往前推，离窗边还差一点距离时，Mint的爪子一闪而过，Lee按着钢琴顶部的手背突然一痛，下意识地，他猛力甩开。  
多米诺的骨牌由此倾倒，活动架借着力往前冲去，轮滑到窗边被挡住了，但沉重的钢琴却没有停下，下一秒玻璃碎裂，钢琴从五楼直坠而下。  
  
Lucy Dannings此时正好拐过四十五街的转角，没有走出几步，路人的惊呼便骤然响起，她还来不及抬头，就看到眼前的地上出现了一大块阴影，迅速地倾覆下来，下一秒就要把她笼罩住。  
  
  
就在悲剧即将发生的前一刻，Lucy Dannings突然觉得自己的头被一股大力猛地压了下去，虽然此时她的大脑一片空白，但直觉告诉她那是一个人的手掌，紧接着头顶上传来类似金属碰撞的尖锐声音，最后是一声重物砸到地上的巨响。  
  
直到过了一会，蹲在地上安然无恙的Lucy才艰难地偏过头，她第一眼看到的是一个男人的侧脸，年轻，五官俊朗，下颚上蓄着胡须，微抿着嘴唇，注视着Lucy的身后。  
她回过头，一架钢琴被几乎拆成了两半，歪斜地散在离他们五步之外的地上。Lucy楞了片刻才明确地意识到，面前这个男人，是自己没有躺在那架钢琴下的唯一理由。  
  
但是，他………是怎么办到的？  
  
一只伸到她面前的手回答了她一部分的疑问，却又增加了新的困惑。  
  
一开始，她以为那是盔甲，但很快她就发现那压根就不是人类的手。  
  
那是一只泛着金属光泽的，机械手臂。  
  
  
她下意识地握住它，触手冰凉光滑，原本僵在原地不能动弹的身躯被它轻而易举地扶了起来。  
  
楼顶上一个男人探出头来，惊呼，“哦天哪，你们没事吧？”  
  
Lucy刚想回答，就发现身边聚集了越来越多被这突如其来的事件吸引过来的路人，他们纷纷拿出手机咔嚓咔擦地对着他们，不，主要是对着他拍照，人们为这个男人鼓掌，对着他喊。  
  
“干得好！太酷了！”  
  
“快看！刚才这个男人用这只手臂把一架掉下来的钢琴甩到了后面！”  
  
“他救了这个女孩！”  
  
  
当然，还有一些音量根本算不上交头接耳的交头接耳。  
  
“那个……是Stark家的吗？” 有个男孩好奇地问。  
  
“你个蠢货，Stark家都是一整套的，这个只有一只…………手臂。” 男孩的朋友，一个戴眼镜，看上去就很宅的小个子鄙夷地说。  
  
“没准是新发明？新的复仇者？生化人什么的。”一个上班族边说边自己点头。  
  
“这孩子叫什么？铁臂人？（Arm Man）”胖胖的中年男人开口。  
  
“为什么老要以人（man）结尾，没准我们可以叫他，呃…… ”那个小个子宅男沉吟了一会，“……神拳小子。”  
  
人群里发出对这外号更加不满的声音。  
  
  
纽约市民对超级人类的见怪不怪和宽容以待，倒让Lucy可以有机会好好地跟她的救命恩人说一声，“谢谢！”  
那个男人对周围如此多的关注似乎有些不适应，他匆匆地看了一眼Lucy，点点头，就要转身离开。  
  
这一转身让Lucy急了，她鼓起勇气拉住了他。“真的，你救了我的命。你叫什么？我要如何感谢你？”  
  
男人没有回答，他看着她惊魂未定，但却十分诚恳的表情，眼睛扫过周围用赞许和欣赏的目光看着他的人们，即使他带着钢铁手臂，但他们居然像是一点都不在意。  
  
“为什么不怕？”他突然开口，晃了晃自己的手臂。  
  
“为什么要？”那个上班族说，“你救了一条生命，你做了对的事。我们没有理由怕你。”  
  
周围的人都纷纷点头，露出赞同的表情，男人没有动，他站在原地，嘴唇抿得更紧了。  
  
  
这时一个男人冲进了人群，工程师Peter Lee，他气喘吁吁地对着Lucy说，“哦，真抱歉……哈，全是我的错，你……哈，没事吧？”  
  
Lucy指向那个钢铁手臂的男人，“多亏他，没事。”  
  
Peter连忙赶上去，“多谢你，伙计，我该怎么谢你呢，”他抬抬眼镜，“哎呀，你这盔甲真漂亮。”  
  
男人摇摇头，他向人群外走去。没有理会身后Lucy和Peter以及别的路人们七嘴八舌的喊话。  
  
直到Peter喊了一声，“你要是弹钢琴的话，我可以送你一架新钢琴！”  
  
  
就在大家都觉得这提议对只有一只手的人来说不止够烂，还很吊诡的时候，男人却停了下来，刚好就站在那架散架了的钢琴边。  
  
他注视了一会那团废墟，沉吟许久，回过头，用左手指了指，“不用，这架就可以。”  
  
  
  
这是铁臂人，或者神拳小子，或者独臂侠……总之，这是一个不大不小的都市传说的开端。  
  
从那天开始，人们开始在布鲁克林的许多地方见到这个有一只钢铁手臂的男人。大部分时候是在一些比较混乱的街区。  
  
有时候是骚扰和意欲强暴女性的流氓，被他击倒在地，脱光了裤子挂在了街边的阳台上。  
有时候是拿着枪抢劫老奶奶的小混混，在还没反应过来的时候就不省人事，全身上下的钱都被塞进老奶奶的手提袋里。  
有时候是发生在西班牙餐馆的黑帮火并，餐馆一家人都躲在角落里瑟瑟发抖，突然没有声响时，探出头来才发现每个人都被整齐地绑在餐厅的椅子上，仿佛一次大联欢。  
  
所有这一切，都安静低调地发生着，过程简单快速，没有留下一丝独特的证明，就好像他无意宣扬自己的存在，只是单纯地，像最开始那次钢琴的意外一样，帮助安全受到威胁的人们，获得生的转机。  
这一连串的事件最终在报纸上得到了报道，篇幅不大不小，主笔提出，是否有一个新的英雄正悄悄出现，他到底是谁？他的出现意味着什么？  
  
但事实其实很简单，他仅仅只是喜欢，喜欢人们得知自己再一次获得生之希望时的眼神，那些眼神，可以让他感觉到某种禁锢在身上的东西，能够得到片刻的偿还，那些时常笼罩着他的梦魇，也似乎能少许地被纾解。  
  
或许一切都发生得更早，早在遥远的那个乌克兰的小山村，他背起那个幼小的身躯，感觉到她温热的体温和心跳，某些被他遗忘许久的东西就已经开始慢慢苏醒。然后终于在这个冬天的布鲁克林，坚韧地生长。  
  
冬日战士，他曾经被这样称呼，也许现在依然被这样称呼，但是没有关系，他已经走在不一样的战场上。   
  
  
  
这天直到傍晚，他才回到住处。虽然他今天不用打工，但在布鲁克林的街道中，他还是四处转悠了一整天，寻找任何一丝能激起他回忆的断章，一无所获。  
  
狭小的公寓，不再那么空荡。而是有了一张硬板床，床边有个柜子，放着小小的台灯和收音机，那是他在天气好的时候，去附近的跳蚤市场买来的。  
依然没有桌子，但有了一把椅子，旁边垒着一叠书，都是附近图书馆陈旧待售的打折书，题材杂乱，语言不一，从过时的新闻总汇到经典小说，从法语论文集到俄文哲学专著。  
它们一点点地堆积在他的椅子旁，在布鲁克林热闹的夜晚，被他安静地一本本读完。  
  
椅子旁就放着那次意外得到的钢琴，一开始几乎被毁得不成样子，但他还是勉力花了一个星期修好了它。现在就放在房间的正中央，虽然本来就是二手，还因为突如其来的事件而变得越加残破，但在其余部分都一目了然的朴素房间中，一架这样的钢琴立在正中，还是显得突兀而孤独。  
  
房间的一角有个衣柜，放着些简单的衣物。衣柜外面的挂钩上挂着一个网兜，里面装着所有Azalia给他的五颜六色的发带。  
以及，很多封信。  
  
都是朴素的白色信封，干净简单，上面没有邮戳，它们在每个周五的晚上准时地出现在他楼下的邮箱里，像某种无需言明的默契。  
  
  
他现在手里就拿着一封新送到的信，一边脱下外套，一边坐到椅子上，把信拆开来，熟悉的笔迹。  
他慢慢地读完。然后把信放在了钢琴的最上面，打开琴盖，苍白的人类手指和银色的钢铁手指一起放在了琴键上，形成了鲜明的对比。  
  
那是被最高级的技术打造的机械手臂，既能够发出摧枯拉朽的力量，又能够在此时，和人类的手指一起，奏出舒缓的旋律。  
  
  
“亲爱的Bucky  
最近一切都好吗？我看到新闻了，看上去你在做一些了不起的事情，我为你感到骄傲。你自己选择的道路，我坚信一定不会是错误的。”  
  
他的脑中依然回响着信中的句子，音符开始缓慢流淌在寂静的房间中。  
  
已经忘了是何时学会，又是如何学会这项乐器的，一切就像潜藏在身体里的某种本能，被和自己的心一起，完好地封冻着，只等待着手指触到琴键的那一刻。  
  
  
“那天我路过你家外面，听到你开始弹肖邦了。我必须得承认，当时我吃了一惊，因为很久以前，你曾开玩笑地对我发誓，要你再弹古典钢琴，得要等到下辈子。看来，我们的确活到了那个时候。不是吗？”  
  
脑海里没有旋律作者的名字，甚至，他都不确定它们是否是完整的，只有指尖，像是自然而然地抓住一段段从指缝中行将流走的记忆，演奏出片段。  
  
  
“我最近很好，现在我每周都会去苏荷区的画廊看看，前天还看了一部很棒的电影，现在的特效做得真好，但是我出戏院的时候，看到它们还挂着《乱世佳人》的海报，有一瞬间，我想虽然很多东西都变了，但总有一些，是可以留下来的。”  
  
回荡在大脑里的，并不总是平静的旋律，那时候他会心浮气躁地猛烈敲击着琴键，像在发泄着什么。  
  
但也有现在这样的时候，时间在舒缓温柔的曲子中变慢，像在等待迟到了七十年的归人。  
  
  
“昨晚我做了一个梦，梦到那次你教我跳舞，你那时候总是这么照顾我，在梦里，你还凑过来，在我耳边念叨着什么梦想，什么生命，刚醒来的时候我很难过，但后来我想，你总是在的，你在和我一样的时代，我还有什么好难过的呢？”  
  
他闭上眼，仿佛可以看见黑夜里，平静的水面，天鹅仰起的头颅，像是死前的绝唱。  
  
  
“有很多人再也回不来了，我到现在都很难相信，那些对我来说不久前还在一起的，嚎叫队的伙伴们，还有Howard，居然都已经不在这个世界上了。”  
  
一连串细碎的音符，最后一个音落下的时候，他突然想起来，这首曲子的名字，似乎就是天鹅*。  
  
  
“我们打赢了我们的那场战争，但将来也还有更多仗要打，被时间留下来的，不止是好的东西，还有不好的。但没有关系，你还在，我还在，而且我始终相信，不管在什么时候，在这些战役里，我们都不会孤独一人。”  
  
“PS：我觉得铁臂人比较好听，但是神拳小子也不错。”  
  
  
在信的空白处，画着一个拳头，人类的手，栩栩如生。  
  
落款一如既往，“你的朋友Steve Rogers。”  
  
  
  
他在椅子上坐了半响，窗外是夕阳西下的黄昏，照亮老旧的砖墙，人们行色匆匆。汽车来往的声音直冲云霄，永不停歇。  
  
站起身，他把新的这封信放回网兜里，整齐地和之前的信叠在一起，放在各种颜色的发带旁边。  
他倒到床上，打开收音机，一段熟悉的乐声突然回荡开来。  
  
  
Steve被Bucky拉着走进小酒馆的时候，爵士乐队们正演奏到一首曲子的最高潮，男歌手的声音让人如痴如醉。“When you press me to your heart. I’m in a world apart. ”  
  
“Bucky，”Steve轻声说，皱起眉头，”我觉得你还是回去和你父亲道个歉比较好。”  
  
Bucky摇摇头，固执地扯着Steve往前走，他们在吧台旁坐下，点了威士忌。两个人坐在那里，静静听着歌曲最后的部分。  
  
当一曲终了的时候，他一口喝干了酒杯里的酒。  
  
“这才是我想弹的音乐，Count Basie，Benny Goodman，Louis Armstrong*，你知道他们的音乐多有……变化么？”Bucky眯起眼睛，看着台上的乐手们。“完全不像他让我弹的，那些单调的，被弹过无数遍的曲子。”  
  
Steve并不同意，“不要为了反对而反对，我并不觉得你那么讨厌古典乐。”  
  
Bucky直起身，转过来定定地看着Steve，今晚一杯威士忌似乎就已经让他有些激动起来。  
“不，Steve，我发誓，除非是下辈子，我再也不要弹那些东西了。”  
  
Steve失笑，“下辈子？那你可别食言。”  
  
Bucky也笑起来，他们笑着互相看了一眼彼此，不远的舞台上，一个女歌手开始唱一首新歌。  
  
“他们说我们国家要参战了，还记得我之前说过的事吗？”Bucky沉默了一会，突然开口。  
  
“记得。”Steve说，“你说过你想去。”  
  
“是的，我已经决定了。”Bucky肯定地说。  
  
“可是你的家里不会允许的。”  
  
“管他们的。”Bucky又一次仰头喝下杯中刚刚被盛满的威士忌。  
  
Steve顿了下，“我也会去的。”  
  
Bucky险些呛出来，他看着Steve，摇头，“你的身体素质，进不了军队的。”  
  
Steve并没有露出自尊心被挫伤的失落感，他看上去和前一刻的Bucky一模一样，坚定又固执，“管他们的，我已经决定了。”  
  
两个人忍不住都笑了出来，Bucky甩甩头，像是要摆脱沉重的话题。从口袋里拿出两张纸在他的眼前晃了晃，“邀请卷，明晚上Burroughs家开舞会，你要去吗？”  
  
Steve有点困惑，“为什么不找Christina？”  
  
Bucky耸耸肩，“我就想找你，怎么样？去吧去吧，一定会有很多漂亮的姑娘，还有食物。哦，Burroughs家厨子的虾保管全纽约都找不出第二家。”  
  
看到Steve还是一脸难色，Bucky笑了下，使出了杀手锏，“他们新买了一幅据说非常有名的画。但是对外保密，只有今晚去他家的客人可以看到，怎么样？不想知道吗？”  
  
Steve的脸上顿时露出了好奇的表情，Bucky知道他上钩了，正要高兴，就听到Steve的肩膀又一次耷拉了下来。  
  
“可我不会跳舞。我估计你带我去，也只会扫兴。”  
  
Bucky愣了愣，他突然站起身，拉起Steve。  
  
“不会我可以教你！”  
  
穿过酒吧里的人潮，Steve在后面喊，“现在？”  
  
Bucky的笑声从前面传来。“就现在！”  
  
  
他们偷偷溜回Bucky家，Bucky在黑胶唱片里翻找了一通，最后找出一张合适的，放在了留声机上。  
  
肖邦最知名的2号降E大调夜曲*，开始在宽敞的空间内兀自流淌开来。  
  
Bucky咳了一声，他转过身，倒退几步，然后对着面前的Steve微微躬下身，伸出手。  
  
“我能有幸和你跳舞吗，先生？”  
  
Steve脸莫名地有些发烫，只能尴尬地骂了一句，“你废话真他妈多。”  
  
Bucky咧嘴一笑，二话不说，一把拉过Steve，摆出要跳华尔兹的手势，他们的身体顿时无限接近，Bucky稍稍低下头，呼吸就吹在Steve的金发上。  
  
“不要小看这些废话，”他的声音低沉，犹自带着笑意，“对追求一个人来说，它们可是很重要的。”  
  
Steve心里的某个角落突然升起一丝怪异的感觉，让他不太敢直视Bucky的眼睛。  
清了清喉咙，他低头看着自己和Bucky的脚，“那……到底要怎么迈步？”  
  
“来，跟着我走，我跳女步，你跳男步。”  
Bucky也低下头，他的手紧紧握着Steve的手，牵引着他。“我往后退，你就往前…………”  
  
他们就这样顺着曲子的节奏，一步步缓慢地跳着，Steve学得很快，但有时候还是不免会搞混。每当那个时候，他们的脚会绊在一起，身体也因而在一瞬间靠得更近。在互相“你的步子出错了！“”你才错了！“的打趣嬉笑中，呼吸交叠着呼吸，汇聚成带着暧昧的凌乱气流。  
  
最后他们都安静下来，不再说话，只是顺着乐声慢慢地跳着两个人的华尔兹。  
穿着便服，头发蓬乱，但他们的手心彼此交叠，汗水互相渗透，认真一如在最堂皇的宫殿。  
  
不知过了多久，Bucky轻轻说，“看，你学会了，你跳得比我好了。”  
  
Steve的头发在房间的灯光中带着淡淡的光晕，他抬起头，这一次，直视着Bucky。  
  
“不，只是因为是和你一起。”  
  
  
降E大调夜曲不断往复循环，温柔而悠扬，像是永远没有尽头，把他们与世界隔绝开来。  
  
这一刻，没有过去，没有将来，只有他们彼此。  
  
  
  
当收音机里的降E大调夜曲放完的时候，他起身，走进浴室，任凭水流冲刷着自己。  
  
很久以后，他才走出来，把被子拉过来，将自己的头埋了进去。  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章，出现了比较多曲目相关的。事实上，可以说这章的配乐就是它们，附上相关链接，如果各位有心的话，可以配合它们一起阅读XD  
> Bucky弹奏的天鹅的那首曲子，事实上是Saint-Saens的The Swan (Carnival of the Animals)  
> 回忆里两个人在酒馆里听到的歌，是Louis Armstrong的La Vie en Rose。  
> Count Basie，Benny Goodman，Louis Armstrong都是在上世纪三十年代末四十年代初最流行的爵士摇摆乐（swing）中的代表乐手  
> 肖邦2号降E大调夜曲，这首很著名啦。


	11. Chapter 11

11  
  
荒原的雨停了，风打着卷掠过，万籁俱寂。  
  
苍白的脚趾依然隐约沾着红色的血迹，他抬起头，在一望无际的广袤空间里，除了他，再没有别的生灵。  
  
不知为何，他突然想要奔跑。  
  
  
  
张开眼，映入眼帘的是廉价餐馆里白色桌布上的黄渍。耳边传来嗡嗡的交谈声和餐具碰撞发出的轻响。  
从趴着的姿势里坐起身，他的眼神很清明，事实上，他没有办法真的在外面睡着，假寐，是更适合的词语。  
  
但是显然对面的人对此毫无概念，Jack，他的工友，正看着报纸，嚼着一个芝士汉堡，看到他坐起身时向他眨了眨眼，“早上好，阳光小子。”  
他很怀疑自己是否能给人任何与阳光有关的印象。不过反正，这不过是个Jack的口头禅，就好像他称呼所有女性亲爱的一样。  
  
就好像此刻走来的女服务生Grace，她大约四十多岁。精神奕奕，丰满的胸口和端着的咖啡壶间夹着一罐胡椒调料。  
“Hey，帅哥们，刚下晚班？咖啡要续杯吗？”她把调料罐搁在桌上，轻快地说。  
Jack眨眨眼，“哦，亲爱的，麻烦了。”  
他放下报纸，把杯子递给了Grace，Grace一边倒咖啡，一边撇了撇报纸上的大幅照片，露出微笑，“哈，我们的队长，上面写了什么？和谁约会了？”  
  
Jack耸耸肩，“让你失望了，不是什么八卦，”他读出标题，“‘美国队长带领的九头蛇追捕已近尾声—————神盾覆灭，复联尚存 ’”。   
Grace爽朗地说，“我就知道，有他在，什么事都不成问题。”  
她收拾了下桌面，笑了起来，“但我还是很期待他能和谁约会一下，想象下你在七十年后醒来，多孤独！”   
“我猜他正忙着打坏人，没有这个空闲分心去泡妞。”Jack又咬了一口汉堡，看上去漫不经心，“或者在他这种情况下————被妞泡。”  
  
Grace没有离开他们的桌子，这是工作日的早上十点，餐车里人并不多，她抱起手臂，摆出要聊天的架势，看上去对这个话题很感兴趣。  
“我不这么认为，爱上什么人不是分心，它给人力量，让人在战斗的时候能够安心，让人觉得……”她的目光放远，像是陷入一种美好的想象中，“他们在守护着自己最爱的人。”  
  
  
铛一下，传来杯子碰撞的声音，Grace和Jack都看过去，旁边那个总是沉默阴沉的James及时拿起了差点就要被弄翻的咖啡杯，他端起杯子，没什么表情，脸直视前方，像是沉浸在自己的思绪里。  
  
  
  
他在密林中疾行，自己的喘息被无限放大，在耳边回响，总是隐隐有炮灰和敌人的声音，不知是幻觉或是真的近在咫尺。  
  
天已向晚，他和他的战友们继续不停歇地行军，匆匆吃下干粮当做晚饭，热血沸腾的招贴画只是截取了最华彩的片段，在肾上腺素飙升的战斗与战斗间，战争大多数时候其实就是这样一日日疲惫而枯燥的奔走。  
  
要淌过某条溪涧的时候，他的手不自觉地放在了胸前的口袋上，像是下意识地保护里面的东西不被弄湿。  
只是放在那里，他就似乎能通过手心感觉到那封已经被自己翻看过无数次的信件，还有那个小小的怀表。  
  
滴答滴答，像是和心跳产生了共鸣，滚烫而热烈。  
是的，心跳。这是多么奇妙的事情，在来到战场上之前，他从没想到原来自己心脏的跳动可以分成两个部分，一个在自己的胸腔，一个在大洋彼岸。  
  
在这不知自己能否活到明天的战场，在这个异国的陌生角落，他什么都不能做，只能在这不停歇的奔跑中，想一想，那个和自己一起长大的家伙，现在在做什么呢。  
  
没有他来保护，Steve得要自己一个人扛着那些挥过来的拳头了。虽然他知道固执如Steve，总是能抗住的。  
  
不过，其实这样的说法不对，他依然在保护Steve，保护很多人，只不过不是从街头小混混的拳头里，而是更恐怖、更毁灭性的武器。  
  
想到这里，他露出一丝微笑，连原本的疲累都有些被遗忘了，胸口像是有什么在鼓动。  
  
像是第二颗心脏。  
  
  
  
Jack愣了几秒，转过头来，扑哧一笑，“哦Grace，你应该戒掉你看浪漫爱情电影的嗜好。”   
他仰头一口气喝光咖啡，卷好报纸站起身，“亲爱的，回见。”又转过身来对朋友招招手，“小子，明天见。”  
  
Jack走出门后，Grace并没有离开，看着依然坐在那里若有所思的年轻人，她露出一个了然的微笑。  
  
“嗨，孩子，你在想什么呢？”她指了指那杯没有动过一口的咖啡，“我可以感觉到你有心事。”  
  
很少有人敢这样直接问他，他也从未想过会回答这样的问题。但他抬起头，看到她带着笑意的眼睛和眼角的细纹，在反应过来之前，就已经先开了口。  
  
“你………………有没有觉得自己不像自己过？”  
  
Grace显然没有料到会有这样的回应，她困惑地说，“不像自己？什么意思？”  
  
“……就好像，你时不时会觉得自己是另一个人，那个人带有的感情，是既熟悉…………”  
他顿了顿，抿了下嘴唇，像是不习惯讲这些话，“又很陌生的。”  
  
Grace显然更困惑了，她拧紧了眉毛，但是却敏锐地抓到了关键词。“感情？有所指的对象么？”  
  
他沉默了一会，“是的。”他的视线移向窗外忙碌的街景。  
“……有那样一个人。”  
  
Grace笑起来，“你的表达很奇特，”她看上去如释重负，“但其实这样的事很正常。”  
他把目光转回来，笔直地看着她，“很正常？”  
  
“是的，很正常。爱情总是把我们变得不像我们自己。”  
  
他皱起眉，似乎觉得Grace完全理解错了，“不，问题不是这个，”他摇头，“问题是，我不知道有这种感情的，是那一个我，还是这个我。”  
  
像是要让他听清楚，Grace弯下身，把手放在他的肩膀上，“那个我也好，这个我也好，都不重要，重要的是，你现在，就现在这一秒，最想做什么？”  
  
他呆了呆，看着她温和的表情，有一瞬间又想起几个月前，同样有一双柔和的眼睛，在某个乌克兰山村的小屋里，曾经这样看着自己。  
  
  
他刚想开口，就听到餐车吧台里放着的电视中，突然传来紧迫急切的声音。原本播放的体育新闻不见了，画面被切换到时代广场，下面写着“重大新闻，时代广场遇袭”。  
  
“…………纽约时代广场有大批全副武装不明身份的机甲战士，正使用特殊的化学武器袭击平民，该种化学武器杀伤力极强，据悉现场已有不少人受伤，且伤势不容乐观，我们会进一步在现场发回报道，幸运的是，美国队长Steve Rogers就在现场，正在和NYPD一起采取措施保护民众，建议市民呆在室内，不要前往附近地带，再重复一次，市民………………”  
  
  
餐车里的声音不知不觉停息了，人们都注视着那小小屏幕上尖叫纷乱的人流，机甲冰冷的金属外壳，到处弥漫的烟雾和火光。  
以及那个在广场的中央，只穿着便服，拿着那面再熟悉不过的盾，迎击敌人的高大身影。   
  
“上啊！队长！”  
餐车里有人喊了一声，随即人们纷纷醒悟过来，“抓住那群混蛋！”“给他们点颜色瞧瞧！”的声音此起彼伏。像是就算明知隔着屏幕，画面里的人听不到，他们也要给那个战斗的身影一点微不足道的支持。  
  
  
但下一瞬间，所有人的声音都被卡在了喉咙里，人们屏住了呼吸，女孩们不知不觉把手捂在了嘴上压抑住喉咙里的尖叫。  
不断摇晃的电视画面上，Steve Rogers，美国队长，像是电影里的慢动作一般，倒了下去。  
  
  
那只是短暂的几秒，却像是一个世纪般凝固。慢慢地，Steve在众人的视线中站了起来，脚步有一些摇晃。  
餐车里爆发出一阵混杂着欢呼和焦虑的声浪，“是中弹了吗？”“天哪！”“他没事他没事！”  
  
Grace也紧张地看着电视，她没有回头，对着那个正和自己谈心的小伙子说，“你看！是队长！我觉得他中弹了……”  
  
身后没有丝毫回应，她转过头，面前的卡座里已经空无一人，只留下一杯还带着热气的咖啡。  
  
  
  
他在奔跑。  
  
在荒原，在密林，还是在纽约满是霓虹灯的繁华街道，都不重要。  
  
重要的是，他在向他跑去。  
  
  
“真正的钥匙，总是藏在这里。”  
  
“重要的是，你现在，就现在这一秒，最想做什么？”  
  
  
当风刮在他的耳边，那些散碎在记忆阁楼的片段如浮光流过，北风永不停歇的西伯利亚平原，下着雨的布拉格广场，雪山里向前疾行的火车，不见天日的不列颠，夕阳照耀在金色发丝上的布鲁克林。  
  
James Buchanan Barnes是谁？冬日战士是谁？他，又是谁？  
  
  
为了找到答案，他去了很多地方，从记忆的断点开始，一路跋涉，想要找回每一块记忆的碎片，想要顺着它们遗落的痕迹，找到自己，找到，那个也许世界上每个人都曾有过的，叫做家的地方。  
  
但也许，兜兜转转，丝线那一头串起的钥匙，那百般寻觅而不得的答案，一直不在记忆中，而在他的身上，在他跳动的胸腔里。  
  
在此时此刻，他奔跑的这条道路的尽头。  
  
  
  
当他终于在时代广场的路中央，看到那个身影时，他毫不犹豫地冲了过去。  
  
手套掉了下来，钢铁手臂发出银色的动人光芒，在空中划出迅猛的弧线，准确地击中了正要从背后袭击Steve的一个敌人。  
  
Steve听到声音，偏过头，看到了他，眼中的惊讶一闪而过，但很快就转头专心对付攻到眼前的炮火，他们的背部，自然而然地紧紧贴在了一起。  
  
不留空隙，汗水似乎在这一瞬间融合到不分你我。  
  
在他们面前的，是一整圈严阵以待的机甲战士，而在他们的背后，唯有彼此炽热的体温。  
  
  
“他们是九头蛇的机甲，攻击右臂内侧，有个能量装置，是弱点。”他直视着前方，快速而清晰地说完。  
“了解。”同样清楚短促的回答。  
  
他们静默了一会，像是都在努力多感受一刻背后炙热的温度，然后他们同时分开，走向前，都没有再回看对方。  
  
  
他看着眼前的机甲，眼神冰冷，不出声地喃喃低语。  
  
“来吧，我的‘同志们’，团聚的时刻来了。”*  
  
  
————  
  
“晚上好，这里是CNN夜间新闻，今早发生在纽约市中心时代广场的不明机甲恐怖袭击事件已被证明，是日前遭到重创的九头蛇的最后反击，造成在场市民三人死亡，多人受伤，其中数名伤势较重者还未脱离生命危险，我们会进一步跟进相关情况。  
  
同时美国队长Steve Rogers又一次在危机时刻挺身而出保卫了国家和人民的安全，和他一起的除了NYPD外，还有一位陌生的青年，金属手臂显示他很可能是之前在布鲁克林盛传的‘铁臂人’…………”  
  
  
电视啪地一声被关掉，Steve缓慢地从床上坐起身。宽敞而干净的房间里带着淡淡的药水的味道。  
  
墙上的钟显示现在已近午夜，此刻的医院总是格外静谧，偶尔可以听到门外站岗的人改变站姿时的衣料摩擦声和医疗器械运行时缓慢的滴答声。  
  
  
床头柜上放着一个ipod音箱，就停在疤面煞星原声带的最后一首歌，从这点就能知道Sam一定来过。  
意外的是，音箱旁还有一块长条状的东西，Steve拿过来一看，是巧克力，上面还贴着一张便签纸，上面写着：  
  
“你办到了，恭喜。—————Natasha”。  
  
他可以想象到Natasha送的时候一定是出于玩笑，卡片上她略带戏谑的口吻与笑容似乎就在眼前，Steve忍不住微笑起来，他知道她其实指的不只是时代广场。  
  
  
抬起头，他的目光望向房间一侧的落地窗，窗外是一个阳台，窗帘没有拉上，银白色的月光洒进来，倾泻在病房干净的地上。  
  
突然像被一种奇异的预感牵引，他一步步走近前去，大脑的某个角落似乎知道他即将遇到什么，呼吸也不自觉地变得轻而浅。  
  
  
他的直觉没有欺骗他，他打开窗，走到阳台上往下看，在医院甬道，路灯的下面，站着一个他再熟悉不过的身影。  
  
Bucky在那里，正盯着他的方向，他们的目光陡然相接。  
  
  
Steve笑了，他不出声地招了招手，对面的人没有动，似乎在犹豫，但很快他就迈步向Steve这边走来，两分钟后，他敏捷的身影轻盈地翻进了阳台。  
  
Steve已经退回了房间里，坐在床沿上，看着他。  
  
  
今晚的月光格外地好，照耀在Bucky的肩膀上，一层银色的光彩，他的脸背着光，看不清楚表情，但Steve知道他在注视着自己。  
  
他们沉默了好一会，Steve开了口。  
  
“Bucky。”他的语气平静而温柔，像是在称呼一个从未离开过的好友。  
  
Bucky没有回答，夜风吹起他比之前长了一些的短发。Steve安静地看着他。  
  
过了一会，他才突兀地说。  
  
“我找到了。”  
  
Steve困惑地皱了皱眉，但他很快就意识到Bucky是在回答德国他们见面时他曾问过的问题。  
  
“你找到你想找的东西了吗？”  
  
Steve笑起来，他的笑容总是很甜蜜，眼角有淡淡的纹路。  
  
他没有问Bucky是如何找到的，或者找到的是什么，他只是笑着点点头。  
  
“我知道你一定会找到的。”  
  
低下头，看到自己手中还拿着Natasha送的巧克力，不禁失笑，他随手把它举起来，递向Bucky。  
  
“要吗？就当做祝贺。”  
  
Bucky的身影晃了晃，但片刻过后他就往前迈了一步，伸出手，接了过去。  
  
“谢谢。”他简单地说，看上去没什么异样，只是顿了一下后加上了一句。  
  
“只是，在我能想起来的那些记忆里…………我从没收到过礼物。”  
  
  
Steve敲敲门，Bucky的脑袋探了出来。他轻手轻脚地从门里挤出来，然后抓住Steve的手，匆匆往街口跑去。  
  
“你这是干什么？”Steve一边努力跟上一边不解地问。  
  
“你还记得三年前的Rina吗，她今天不知为什么带着礼物跑来说要和我一起过生日。”  
  
Steve愣了愣，“那不是挺好的吗？”  
  
“不……”Bucky的声音很无奈，“Maggie也来了。”  
Steve皱眉，还没来得及说话的时候，Bucky又说，“Anna和Sherry也来了。”  
  
“混球，你的前女友也太多了…………”Steve忍不住想笑，虽然他清楚自己的好兄弟其实足够绅士，不曾怠慢任何一位姑娘，但是他似乎总是找不到真爱。  
  
Bucky瞥了他一眼，“别嘲笑我了。”他笑着把Steve拉进一家叫布莱克的旧书店。“来这躲一躲。”  
  
于是这一个晚上，他们都并肩坐在这间霉味和书香混杂在一起的书店角落，在书架后面的扶手椅上有一搭没一搭地聊天。  
  
“这是你的生日。不要庆祝一下么？”Steve看了看窗外的天色，问。  
  
Bucky只是耸耸肩，“我反正无所谓。”他笑起来，笑容灿烂而诚恳，“有你和我庆祝也行。”  
  
Steve也忍不住笑了，他从怀里掏出一个怀表，样子看上去很旧了，塞给Bucky。  
  
“我把家里的旧怀表改装了，把里面的肖像画换了一下，就算你今年的生日礼物了。”  
  
Bucky接过来，打开，看着里面自己那副精巧的小肖像，五官清秀，眉角上挑，神采飞扬。  
“戴着自己的肖像，太奇怪了。”Bucky板起脸，把怀表还给了Steve，“我不收，除非你把我的肖像换成你的。”  
  
Steve满脸不解，“我的？为什么要是我的？”  
“……因为比我自己的要好。”他爽朗地笑起来，“画家总是需要签名的！”  
  
旧书店的外面，天色已经向晚，暮色照在地板上，有细尘在光柱中飞舞。  
  
  
他们说着说着，都有些困，十七八岁的两个年轻人，歪倒在夕阳中，慢慢睡去。  
  
  
  
苦涩和甜美交织的滋味，Steve看着那即使隔了七十年，味道也总是一样的巧克力。  
  
“那就把这个当作你的第一件礼物吧。”  
  
他轻轻地说。眼神划过一丝惆怅，但抬起脸时，却依然带着看上去很满足的笑容。  
  
  
  
门外传来脚步声，Bucky顿了一下，转身就走，在跃下阳台前，他停住脚步，转回身。  
  
“家里见。”*  
  
  
这是Steve第一次在今晚的月光下那么清楚地看见他的样子，那依然是他童年最好的玩伴的脸，也是当日拦在路中央的杀手的脸，但曾经的神采飞扬，或者阴沉冷酷，都已经消散不见，现在他的脸上，只有苍白的沉静。  
  
不过那有什么关系，Steve想，他是Bucky，他在这里，他说他快要回家了。  
  
那种肿胀的酸涩感又一次从胸口浮上来，但Steve只是扬起唇角，点头。  
  
“回见。”  
  
  
Bucky没有再看他，转身离开，很快就不见踪迹。  
  
月光照耀在阳台和窗前，清亮的光，像是从未有人来过。  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

12

回家的那一刻意外地非常平静。

没有长篇大论的彼此表白，没有忍不住的眼泪，所有外在的激烈都隐逸不见，融化在布鲁克林的朝阳中。

仅仅只是，Steve来到Barnes旧居前的那个小院子，看到Bucky就坐在那张锈迹斑斑的长椅上。

不长的头发有几缕固执地翘了起来，被阳光染成淡金色，他穿着再简单不过的运动服，坐姿很放松，在晨曦的光线里，深邃的五官都被晕染得更柔和。

Steve伸出手拉开挂着“待售”标志的铁闸门，陈旧的栅栏发出吱呀声响，Bucky转过头来看到他，点了点头，“你来了。”

“我来了。”Steve微笑，他走到长椅旁，在Bucky的身边坐下。

他们一起看向眼前凌乱的庭院，丛生的杂草和期间点缀的不知姓名的花苞提醒着人们，春天即将来到。

从铁门的栏杆里看出去，早起的人们匆匆地在布鲁克林的街道上走过，步履仓促，和门内静谧的庭院像是两个世界。

有鸟鸣叫在楼宇之间。

不知道过了多久，先开口的是Bucky。

“我知道你来过。”他偏过头，眼光看向庭院墙根那里的一颗银杏树，在最靠近他们的一根树枝上系着三条红色的丝带。

“上面写着，‘致Bucky’。”

被缅怀的人看向那个缅怀自己的朋友。灰蓝的眼里闪动的光芒在晨光里少了之前的戒备，多了一些更像普通人的东西。

Steve翘了翘嘴角。

“我第一次来，是三年前，这里还住着一家人。所以我只是把它挂在院子里。第二年再来的时候，他们就已经搬走了。”

Bucky仰起头，看着被爬山虎满满覆盖着的砖墙，“多浪费，这是间好房子。”

一阵沉默。没有人说话，然后Steve温和的声音传来。“Bucky，如果你想，你可以住回来，这是你以前的……家。”

Bucky依然保持着那样的姿势，并没有动，“……不用了，没有必要。”

他直起身，又轻轻补上一句，“我不想住在过去。”

Steve看着他，突然觉得自己的喉头有点发紧，“那你想住在哪儿？”

Bucky看向Steve，他们的眼神交汇，在空气中默契地碰触与纠缠。

————你所生活的现在。

于是很多话都不必再说出口，很多问题也都不必再回答。

在这个再平常不过的早上，布鲁克林一个再平常不过的庭院里，时光的影子跑过他们的四周，记忆像电影里的慢动作一般，在空气里逶迤而过。

嬉闹的声响在耳边响起，两个十二三岁的半大孩子飞奔着从楼梯上跑下，掠过庭院，搂着肩膀拌着嘴，隐约有母亲佯作恼怒的声音从门里飘出来。

当他们的身影消失在铁门的那头，另一对长大了些的少年，在一场打架结束后小心翼翼地推开门，放轻脚步偷偷溜进家，他们在月色下互相搀扶着，鼻青脸肿却依然遏制不住地发出低低的笑声。

夜晚飞速褪去，阳光普照，一个青年带着金发的女朋友坐在院子的草坪上，说着俏皮话，逗得她发出清脆悦耳的笑声，他最好的朋友盘坐在长椅上，看着他们的背影，漫不经心地在素描簿上画出他们欢笑的样子。

而这庭院回忆的终场，却只有一个高大英俊的年轻人，一身军装，拎着行李箱，看上去意气风发，但在踏出铁门的那一刻，他还是最后一次回头凝望这个他出生成长的地方，作为生日礼物的怀表贴在他的胸口，嘀嗒作响，一瞬间和跳动的心脏融为一体。

最后，所有属于这个地方的过去，都如烟云般消散，只剩下此时此刻。

他们坐在这里，肩并着肩，七十年过去，各自的样子和身份，都天翻地覆，门外就是21世纪的车水马龙。

唯有这个庭院里的时空，像一只被完好封存的盒子，他们一起打开来，里面是只属于这两个人的时代。 

“Steve？”Bucky看着银杏树上停了很久的一只黑鸟，突然开口。

黑色的鸟在银杏树的树枝上转了转，猛地振翅，飞向被摩天大楼分割得很零散的天空。

盒子终将合起，他们终将回到现在，然后飞向更加纷乱也更加无法掌握的未来。

但，不管如何，只要有那句话，也就没什么关系。

它被写在银杏树枝头的丝带上，被刻在那爱情的不流血的神龛，被黑色的鸟带着飞往时间的尽头。

“恩，我在。”Steve回答。

我在这里，你的身边，直到最后。

——————

接下来的事情进行得异常顺利。 

Bucky和复仇者大厦里的诸人都相处得不错，这大概是世界上少数几个让他觉得自己没那么不一样的地方。毕竟，著名的复仇者联盟里最不缺少的就是经历丰富的奇人。 

大厦的建造者，Tony Stark，就是其中之一。Steve把Bucky带回大厦是在晚上八点，在一个小时后他已经躺在Tony工作间的椅子上，听着Tony在耳边称赞他的左手臂有多么迷人。

“这是纯粹的美，绝对的，毫无疑问的，看这里面的结构，嘿，两位老家伙，你们能相信吗？”

Tony拿着工具歪头仔细端详那只机械手臂，他似乎热衷于密不透风的语速和层层叠叠的定语，“不管造它的是谁，我必须得承认——以一个同类的身份——他是个无可置疑的天才。”

然后他抬眼看了看Bucky和旁边皱眉站着的Steve，顿了顿，补上一句，“——邪恶的天才。”

但出乎很多人的意料，Bucky和Tony还是建立起了非常难得的友谊。无论外人如何看待他们性格上的差异，他们自有一套颇为默契的相处模式。事实上，Bucky非常喜欢听Tony说话，这让他自己都有些惊讶，他原本并不觉得自己是很有耐心的人。

不过那也许是因为他能感觉到，在那些一层层的俏皮话双关语下，Tony其实能理解自己某些很难被人理解的部分，而那些Tony不能理解的，Tony也给与充分的尊重。

”我知道身体的一部分不属于自己，而且它们还时时刻刻提醒你你的过去的感觉。”有一次，他停下在显示屏上操作的手，直视着Bucky。

“也许它们可以给你带来力量，但是，相信我，让你变得强大的，真正重要的，从来都不是它们。”

这也是为什么Tony从未提过要帮他换下手臂的原因。

而对于Bucky来说，他曾在某一个时刻，看着Tony脱口而出一句Stark。

当Tony回过头的时候，他们都在对方的神情里瞬间明白过来，那并不是在呼唤此时在场的那个Stark。

“怎么了？”Tony的声音有些沉闷。

他们沉默地互看了一会，这在他们的交往中不算多见，直到Bucky开口——一个更少见的收尾。 

“只是突然想起来，我想我有点想念他。” 

Tony瞪着Bucky，最后他叹了一口气。

“我也是。”

大厦的人工智能系统，Tony的管家Jarvis，是另一个和Bucky相处愉快的存在。

Bucky自从发现可以和他进行持续的对话后，就和他相谈甚欢，尽管他对Bucky一直文质彬彬，温和有礼，并不会像对他的主人Tony一样时不时给出打趣，以至于挖苦的评论。

但Bucky依然觉得Jarvis是个很好的交往对象——他只会恰到好处的关怀，给你足够的隐私，而不会横加干涉，差别对待。

“早上好，Barnes先生。”每天早上走进公共区域的时候，Jarvis总是会礼貌地问好。

“早上好，Jarvis。”他也总是会低声回答。

Bruce Banner博士是另一个Bucky花很多时间相处的朋友。他常去Banner的那层房间冥想——Banner教给他的一项自我调节活动。

他们会一起打坐，吐纳，让自己完全浸入纯粹的精神世界。

“这对你的梦魇有帮助。”Banner会在冥想结束后泡一杯茶递给他。

Bucky知道眼前的这个人一旦发怒就可以把整幢大厦撕成碎片，但他所见的Banner博士，总是如他眼前这样，憔悴而温和，隐隐带着厌世的情绪，像再普通不过的中年男人。

唯有那双眼睛里会时隐时现一种洞悉一切的睿智，似乎他不需要开口问，就对Bucky最深的恐惧一清二楚。

“梦魇……它们会停止吗？”Bucky接过茶。

Banner端起自己的茶杯，吹了吹热气，“不，不会，永远都不会停止。”

他喝了一口，然后看向Bucky，“但你可以让它不再困扰你，让它………变成你的证明。”

“证明？”

“对，人性的证明。”Banner的唇角翘了起来，隐约像是自嘲，“毕竟，没有人性的怪物，是不会做噩梦的。”

但下一秒他就抬起头对Bucky友好地微笑，“我现在是Tony的心理治疗师，你要想的话，也可以来找我聊聊。”

他眨眨眼，“只要你不反对我在疗程中偶尔打个盹。”

Bucky自从住进来以后，就很少看见Natasha Romanoff的身影，她好像花了不少时间在外面重新伪造可靠的假身份，所以高架桥大战后，他们的第一次见面，已经是Bucky住进来的第二个月。在大厦的公共区域里，Natasha正靠在沙发上看电影。

“嘿，早啊，铁臂小子。”

她看到Bucky，懒洋洋地打了个招呼，声音天然带着微微的沙哑，一个圆脸的青年正在开放式厨房的吧台削着苹果，看到他也对他点了点头。

“Clint，这是Steve家的Bucky，Bucky，这是Clint。”

他们一起在客厅里看完了那部电影，Natasha啃完了苹果，站起身，摆摆手就走了出去，Clint也跟着离开。

这就是他们的再会，没有人再提他们最初见面的情景，也没有人为往事致予客套的歉意，但Bucky能感觉到在他们三人之间流动着一种奇怪的、无需言明的默契。

某天下午，当Steve和Sam走进复仇者大厦那层公共区域时，他们见到的就是这样的场景，Clint、Natasha和Bucky玩着扑克，Banner手里端着一本书，Tony正一脸惺忪地走下来泡咖啡。

“你确定可以这样出牌？”Natasha不满地指着牌堆最上面的几张牌。

“我确定。”Bucky简短地肯定，“至少我上一次玩，是可以的。”

“哦？那是什么时候？七十年前？”

Natasha翘起嘴角，语气中带了打趣，Clint看了她一眼，轻轻提醒，“Natasha。”

但Bucky看上去并不介意，他只是认真地回答，“大概半年前，和一个叫Stan的人。”

“哦对了，我也认识一个Stan，也许我们认识的是同一个，他看上去老吗？”Natasha漫不经心地继续出牌。 

“不算老。”Bucky想了想，“他看上去只有七十多岁。”

在旁观战的Sam笑了起来，“他倒是适应得不错，是吧，Steve。”

但他没有得到预料的回应，转过头，身边的Steve正专注地看着前方，像是陷入在他自己的世界里。只不过，在“他不是美国队长，而只是Steve Rogers”的那些时刻里，唯独这一次，Steve的眼神终于不再落在被时间与空间阻隔的远方，而是落在离他们不远的前面，那个正用机械手拿着扑克牌的青年。

Sam看着Steve的侧面，Steve的嘴角慢慢往上抬起，一抹温暖的笑容。

像是某种预感，Sam也回头望向Bucky，不出意料地发现Bucky也注意到了Steve的注视，看向这边——不，更确切地说，是看着Steve，他没有笑，但是眼神温和。

他们就这样隔着不远的距离互望着。

直到这一刻，Sam才突然意识到，他可以成为Steve的队友，很多人都可以成为Steve的队友，他们是伙伴，是朋友，相互信任，共同作战。

但世界上只有一个人，可以和Steve有这样的对视，在这样的凝视里，不需要那些如何赶上这个时代的小建议，因为时外之人的孤独和失落都可以得到弥补，不完整的，都能变得完满。

在那条漫长的追寻之路的尽头，并不只有Bucky一个人找到了家。

Sam突然感到一阵强烈的感情，他很不情愿地意识到那是羡慕。 

如果Riley没死，他现在会在做什么?

“Sam，我想我现在可以回答你了。”

Sam愣了一下才反应过来Steve在叫自己。但并不清楚他话中的意思。“什么？” 

“你那次在VA问我，我最想做什么，什么会让我觉得快乐。我那时说我不知道。”Steve的目光从Bucky那边移开，他看向Sam的眼神中带着柔和但坚定的光芒。

“我现在可以告诉你了。”

“我想我不用问也知道你的答案是什么。”Sam笑了，“但恐怕你的答案过会儿要惨了，赢Natasha需要很大的勇气。” 

一个软垫精准地飞了过来，Natasha没有回头，“哦，你给我闭嘴，小天使。”

一边的Tony在这时已经把咖啡杯里最后一滴咖啡喝完，他接了个电话后，看上去精神了很多，靠在吧台上举起手来。

“嘿，突然有个主意，好吧，也不是突然，十五层的大厅刚刚整修好，我们开个派对如何，天知道我有多久没开派对了——”

Jarvis的声音插了进来，“Sir，您上一次参加派对是在上个星期三晚上的九点。” 

Tony清了下喉咙，决定继续，“……不管如何，周六十点，就这样定了，把索尔也叫来，这样如果硬要有个主题的话，我们也可以勉强说是莎士比亚爱好者的舞会。”

他愉快地说完，没有人答话，只有Natasha的低吼跟着响起。

“Bucky，这不可能，你一定作弊！“

———— 

这天傍晚，Bucky和Steve回到他们的房间时，曼哈顿的夕阳正从落地窗外照射进来，像打翻的糖浆一般，洒满暖黄色的木地板。

尽管Tony对整幢建筑的设计充满未来感，但却给了他们每个人选择自己房间装潢风格的权力。

Steve的房间，看上去和他之前在华盛顿时的公寓如出一辙，木制的家具和书架，看上去很舒服的黑色皮沙发和扶手椅，软垫和地毯，米黄色的墙纸，老式电视——甚至还有留声机。

“你真是无可救药地念旧。”Tony在看到他的房间设计图时曾经这样嘀咕。

“我只是不急于马上去未来。”Steve是这样回答的。

彼时，他常常觉得自己必须用DVD上四倍的快进速度，才能追赶上这个世界。

而用来抵抗和维持住内心平衡的小小手段，也只能是坚持保留一间老式的公寓而已。

但现在似乎也已经没什么关系了，有人和他一起，于是也没有必要走得太快。

那个人现在就坐在地板上，背靠着沙发和软垫，沐浴在光线里，很和谐的画面，但主角却看上去有些心神不宁。

Steve走过去，“怎么了？”

“那个派对，”Bucky抿了抿嘴唇，“需要跳舞吗？”

“也许。“Steve愣了愣。 

Bucky抬头望向站在他面前的Steve，皱着眉头，看上去有点困扰。

他说，“我不知道。”

“不知道如何跳舞？”

“……是不知道我还会不会跳舞。”Bucky纠正，他的手在空中犹豫地挥了一下，似乎是在模拟依稀熟知，但已经不再确定的动作。

Steve看着Bucky，像是想起了很久前的一段往事，他出神了片刻，最后伸出手，微笑着说，“那……我能有幸和你跳支舞吗，先生？ ”

从窗外望去，可以看到曼哈顿的上空，高楼林立。

但照耀着它们的夕阳，和七十年前，并没什么不同。

就如同七十年前的舞步，和七十年后的舞步，虽然记忆的一些碎片始终散落在外，虽然教的人和学的人，彼此颠倒，但是说到底，他们也还是他们。

这个世界，虽然改变了很多，也保留了很多大概可以称之为永恒的东西。

留声机里放着舒缓的爵士乐，Frank Sinatra的All the way*。

他们依靠着起舞，这一次，身高相近，鼻息相叠，呼吸不再吹拂在发角，而是轻轻掠过彼此的耳际。 

“When somebody needs you

It's no good unless he needs you - all the way”

舞步带着他们慢慢转入落地窗前的空地，光柱里细尘在飞舞，和着音乐，跳跃着亲吻金色的头发，银色的臂膀。

他们的掌心紧紧握在一起，细密的温暖一如当初街头见面时，在布鲁克林阳光下的第一次握手。 

“Through the good or lean years

And for all the in between years - come what way……”

靠近的体温慢慢上升。

隐约从房间里的某个地方，传来心跳交叠的声音，彷如某年某月紧贴着某个心脏的怀表。 

这一次，包围它们的，终于不再是战火和死亡，而是彼此的怀抱，温柔而安全。

“Who know where the road will lead us

Only a fool would say”

“Steve。”

Bucky的声音低沉和缓。

一瞬间，也许是这场景和过去的某个片段太过相像，让Steve有一种错觉，他们只不过做了一个很漫长的梦。

梦里有改变身躯的药剂，有用骷髅做头骨的坏人，有七十年的冰冷沉睡，但只要睁开眼，他们就会回到很多年前，在Bucky的房间，像现在一样，在留声机的歌声中，相拥着起舞。

“我有件事，要跟你说……”

Bucky的话卡在了喉咙间，当Steve靠近的时候，他下意识地闭上了眼睛，然后眼睑上有短暂的柔软和湿润。

当他睁开眼的时候，看到的是Steve的眼睛，那里面有一闪而过的不可置信，似乎吻的人，和被吻的人一样吃惊。

他们停下脚步，看着对方。

“什么意思？”Bucky问，他直视着Steve，眼神灼灼闪光。

“不如你先告诉我，你要跟我说什么。”Steve也不遑多让，他分秒不移地望着Bucky。

“But if you'll let me love you

It's for sure i'm gonna love you - all the way, all the way.”

“All the way”的尾音突然升高，Frank Sinatr深情的声音，兀自萦绕不去。

这天最后的日光把窗前两个沉默的影子投影在了地上。

再过不久，太阳即将沉落，夜色就要来临。

“现在……？”

Bucky在短暂的僵持后，轻轻叹了口气。

Steve仍然看着他，蓝色的瞳孔里开始带上一层淡淡的笑意。 

他重新握住Bucky的右手，搂过对方的肩。然后快速地吻了一下眼前的耳垂，因为近在咫尺，所以比刚才更顺理成章。

“现在，那就先跳完这支舞吧。”他轻轻在Bucky的耳畔说。

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Frank Sinatra的All the way
> 
> 经典的爵士曲目，歌词个人觉得非常适合他们两个人XD，和最后我想传达的故事氛围也很契合，如果感兴趣的话，可以配合着这首歌看最后一段=V=
> 
> 这篇文断续写到现在，终于写完了，之前曾想过写得更长，多一些他们两个人之后的日常，但是后来觉得，既然题目叫A road to the present，这条路他们已经到了“现在”这个终点，那还是结束在这里吧。
> 
> 其实在写的过程中，有很多不满意的，很仓促的地方，但写完它，我对这个西皮想说的，也算是都说完了。
> 
> 感谢喜欢它的小伙伴们的鼓励，真的十分感谢。
> 
> 那么，有缘的话，下次再见了XD


End file.
